Dragon's Magic
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Harry Potter is powerful in the wizarding world. Too bad no one realized he is even more powerful in the world of the Dragons. This has been Beta read. If there are still mistakes let me know. And don't say I need a beta. I will not listen to those comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily Potter was a happy mother again for the first time in a long while. Her husband, James Potter, her son Harry Potter, and herself had gone out to see a movie recently and Harry had just loved it. The movie, "How to Train Your Dragon" had shown in a theater nearby their house and after thinking about it a little bit they had decided to go. It had been a movie about Vikings and Dragons, and at first she had been worried it would scare her son. But he had loved the movie and would not turn his eyes away from it for one second and for being only a year old that was something of a surprise, but a good one.

She was a young woman just barely over 25, she had fair skin. Her eyes were the most beautiful green with only emeralds able to compare to them. Her hair was almost a burning red and hung down to the middle of her back, when she stood up full at 5 foot 5. James was stood the same height with brown eyes and midnight black hair that was messy and his skin was a little pale compared to hers. Harry on the other hand looked just like his dad when he was a baby, but his eyes were the same as hers.

She smiled as they got back home and she put Harry done for his nap. She then sat down trying not to sigh, since most days were no longer normal like this one. Her family and many other of her kind were stuck in a couple decades old war. Now, one would wonder why she was able to go and watch a movie out in public then if there was a war. It was because the way being fought was kept in secret from a large portion of the world. And since in all the attacks magic was making it easier to keep it hidden from the non magic community.

Sadly, her family was also now at the possible heard of the war. Thanks to her friend and James's rival, Severus Snape, who had gone deep undercover as a double agent they had been able to avoid from getting into a fight yet. He, Snape, had heard a prediction that said that only one person had the power needed to end the war and kill the so call Dark Lord. Sadly this prediction pointed almost directly at her son. Snape had been force to tell the Dark Lord what he had heard, making the Potter family target number one, thankfully though he had been able to tell them as well.

That left them where they were now, hidden under powerful spells and wards not able to leave the house much for the magical world without risk of being found. But there was an upside to this, while again they could not enter the magic side of the world that did not mean they could not enter into the non-magical community in which Lily had grown up in. She loving showing James, who was a wizard born, many non-magical things he would not have seen otherwise and his face afterwards as she explained how they worked. Like the movie that night. It also let her slowly get in touch with her sister who she had cut ties with a year ago when a fight had broken out between then over her own ability to use magic.

Her thoughts then turned to the measure she was working on to make sure her son survived this war as the clock struck ten. The main one being a dark potion she had found in the library of their friend. It let a person in short survive anything that would or could kill them. But at the risk of their sanity and human form she had realized she needed to make some changes. She then with the help of her friend Snape, she was able to remake the potion even stronger than before. And with the help of the spells she had been working, she hoped to get rid of the weakness all together, if not then turn that weakness into a strong point.

Seeing her son fast asleep, she went down into the basement and opened up the sealed room. Lily smiled as she looked down at the potion; it had been finished long ago and she had been feeding it all slowly to Harry since then. She only had two feedings and two spell sessions left to go. She carefully spooned the contents into a bottle leaving only a little left that she then spooned into another bottle. She smiled as the potion was not almost all gone. Even without ability to sense magic she could still clearly feel the evil feeling the potion gave off just sitting there.

She remembered how she had started the potion and it gave of such and evil feeling her friend Snape had felt even through sealed room walls from the floor above it, and decided to help her. Thanks to him it was not nearly as evil feeling as it would have ended up being. She then got the idea to add a spell to the mix when she found out the legend around her husband's Invisibility cloak since it was able to hide a person from death itself. Using this she was able to complete the ancient potion to its fullest potential without the huge risk.

She set down the bottles as she went back upstairs. Carefully sealing the one she set the other one up so she could feed it to Harry, and then went to check on Harry. Smiling she noticed he was already awake in spite of having been asleep for only about 30 minutes. He giggled and flapped his arms like he was a dragon, she giggled and laughed. But without warning she noticed something causing her eyes to widen and she ducked out of the way as a fireball flew from her son hand into a book shelf where the last part of the potion was held. She let out a gasp of shock when she realized what had fully happened, both the fact harry had done accidental magic that was so powerful and the potion getting hit by said magic.

Sighing, well James was a little right the movie had been bad for Harry. He was now able to throw fireballs as a one year old. Shaking her head at her luck in life, she checked the potion. It seemed unaffected, smiling she set to giving Harry his potion to drink from the bottle. He drank it down not seeming to like it; she could not really blame him. If it was not for the huge risk of them dying she would be still be breast feeding him on and off, rather then formula and potions. Once the potion was fully drunk down she got out some normal milk and fed him that as well. She smiled as he started to fall asleep in her arms again, he may have been a little ball of energy at times but he was still a baby.

Time moved on from there till Halloween drew near. Lily was able to get the last potion into Harry without incident though she never knew that fireball had caused a small change in the potion. It did not show at all though as Harry kept growing till that one fateful day. She had set up a few more fail safes since then. Each dealt with different things so if either one of them did not make it Harry would be safe. She knew James did not agree with this idea of setting up so many fail safes, and she did sometimes as well. But she was scared and worried and it was become harder for her to sleep soundly through the night. She did after all have a reason to be paranoid.

On the night before Halloween Lily finally slept peacefully as everything she could do to be ready, short of none stop-training was ready. Every trap, every charm, seal, and potion, all encase the Dark Lord came knocking. She had set up 5 copies of their wills, each one sent to a different person and one to the bank. This way the wills no matter what happened could not be stopped. She made sure to have a letter and away to teleport Harry from the house and to one of her close friends if they were attacked. Even setting things up with her friends and bank so that the wills would be activated and Harry brought into a safe place at once. Then lastly she was finally able to make peace with her sister and her family.

As Lily woke up early in morning she could sense something was off. She was not sure what it was but she just knew something was. She at once woke up James and checked on Harry, but she found everything seemingly okay. She sighed maybe she was just stressed out, she figured, but even as the day past she could not help but feel something was very wrong. Then after dinner she found out the reason, as she finished washing off Harry and handed him his new toy, a Night Fury stuffed animal with specially made dragon skin so that it could act and fly around the room almost like the one from the movie. When a large blast was heard and the many wards around the house shook. She ran over to the window holding Harry and his new toy and gasp. The Dark Lord and a few of his followers had comes and were now raining powerful spells on the wards breaking them rapidly.

She looked at James and nodded, she raced up to Harry's bed room where the control room was located for all the houses defenses. Pulling out a book she activated the rune on the book's page and set the defenses in motion. She looked out the window and watched the action take place. At once flames leapt out from the wards towards the attacker killing one of them. But the others were able to block the attack. Then without any warning the last of the wards fell in a blinding flash of sudden light. She glanced around in shock and gasped. There were more people outside then she had thought attacking the wards from every angle.

Sighing she activated all the defensives at once. Screams and shouts where heard as grass became sharp needles. Lawn decorations became real and attack. Hidden spells and runes activated blasted apart and firing flames and other things. And the house became rock hard to all but the strongest attacks. She walked in horror and sadness but also happiness at what her many weeks and month of preparation worked. People were killed as they came onto the property by one mean or another. When the flashes and bangs finally settled down she growled. The one person she had wanted to kill for sure was still standing, though as he limped into the house she could tell she had hit him with at least one of her many ideas.

Then down stairs she heard the battle start between James and the Dark Lord. She wished she could help but all her skill lay towards traps and charm setting, while James's skills went more towards battling. After a few minutes she heard someone climbing the stairs. She pulled out her wand but smiled as James entered into the room.

"Is he dead?" Lily asked.

But before James could answer a green light flashed behind him and he fell to the ground dead. Lily gasped in shock as tears formed in her eyes and fury welled up inside her. The Dark Lord then stepped in through the door with a smirk on his face. "Well Mrs. Potter we meet again, but this time you won't get away like you did the last 3 times," the Dark Lord said. His voice sounded like it would belong to some business man, not some mass killer.

"Yeah we meet again, and this time I will make sure you die once and for all," Lily said her anger filling her voice as tear ran down her eyes.

"I doubt you can. But if you let me see you son, I will let you live," The Dark Lord said.

"That will never happen, you vile piece of shit," Lily said as she got the last two fail safes ready, outside the potions.

"Oh and cursing will help that happen," The Dark Lord asked, "You really think you can stop me. Lord Voldemort."

"No I cannot stop you," Lily said. As she pulled out Harry as he looked around still holding onto the stuffed animal. She then looked at Voldemort darkly, "Not fully anyway."

Voldemort then sense the runes set all over the room. How could he not of when magic started flowing through them at this moment growing to huge proportions. But before he could do anything Lily activated the runes. They flew off the wall and slammed onto Voldemort burning an almost blinding red as they started destroying him.

"What is this magic?" Voldemort howled out in anger as he tried to stop the runes from burning away his body.

"It is not magic but runes, I knew just killing you would never stop you fully. So I set this thing up, it will destroy your very soul that way you will never be able to return." Lily said but then she gasped as the seals took their toll on her magic.

Voldemort screamed in pain but he was not going to be without his victory. He raised his wand in a last ditch attempt to get what he wanted. He fired off a killing curse aimed at the baby in Lily's arms. Lily saw this but was unable to get out of the way because of the drain on her magic. It hit her arms killing her then passed through the stuffed dragon and hit Harry.

At once a blinding flash filled the room. Lily never knew this but that slight change in the potion had caused it to do something most people thought impossible. It made new life. Harry's life when the spell had hit him had killed him, and had the origin potion worked it would have rebound his soul to his body before death could take it. But with the change his soul left and reconnected differently drawing in the things in contact with his body. The stuff dragon, Harry, and Lily all vanished and fused together shrinking down before defusing into 2 small baby Night Fury dragons. One was Harry, but the other was not Lily but rather a new soul pulled from somewhere. Since Lily's soul now bound to Harry's and the new baby's powering the powerful magic that now protected them.

Voldemort by this time was dead and his soul expect for a few select parts was fully destroyed. Then as the light and energy caused by the spells and runes settled down. A new rune activated. A letter appeared by and stuck itself to Harry before with another flash both of the baby dragons vanished. They reappeared cuddling closer in the cold night air on the front door step of Lily most trusted friend. A soft glow emitted from the dragons from the markings that covered their bodies. A green glow from the boy, Harry, and red from the newly formed girl.

That was the first thing Amelia Bones saw, when she woke up that morning after she got ready to leave for work. She carefully picked up the still sleeping dragon and brought them inside, and read the letter that was with them. To say she was confused was an understatement. Even while the letter which she had seen before, which detailed all that had happened outside the house and for the most part inside the house. It did not explain why there were to dragons no curled up on a couch sleeping, rather than a baby Harry. She sighed as a thought came to her; maybe something had gone wrong with the potion plan.

Seeing there was nothing she could do at the moment she left for work telling the house elves that were watching over the house to keep an eye on the dragons until she got back. Over the day she had many shocks, the first of which was that Voldemort was dead. The second was that the Potter house where the attack had happened was still standing just fine. Though the area around it looked like it had become a war zone, and the living room had looked rather bare of anything. And there was dead bodies everywhere some of which were Voldemort most trusted followers. The final one was that in the house there were only two bodies, one of which was Voldemort's the other James. Which left the question of where Harry's and Lily's bodies where.

When Amelia got back to the house she found her niece play with the two baby dragons. They had long low body with short legs. But they could easily bend how they wanted to. They had 3 sets of wings, the front most was the largest, while the second and third set were very small and mostly used to steer around in the air. They when they spread their wings their body looked like it was meant for fast flying, or gliding. She looked at them closely and then thought of something. "Harry, Lily is that you," Amelia asked two them.

To her surprise one of the dragons looked at her and then licked her hand. She could not help but gasp. This meant that either; Lily or Harry had become one of the dragons, or just Harry as Lily would have tried to get Amelia attention before now. While this idea and answer gave her the knowledge of what happened to Harry, this did still leave what had happen to Lily a mystery. But that left her with a new problem. Harry was a baby dragon and Amelia very much doubted he would be changing back any time soon even with her help. Sighing again she knew what she had to do. Going back into work she quit her job and left England with her family or what was left of it.

Leaving and moving out she moved away to a dragon preserve. She tested some spells on Harry to change him back but found they all failed. So she was left with no choice. She then released Harry into the Preserve fully with the other dragon. She could only hope as she watched them from afar that they would grow and one day is able to change back. She still wondered where the other dragon, that was like Harry, had come from. She was able to test and find out that it was not related to Harry in any way. But she could not help but feel it was still part of him as she watched over him and he became one with the dragons of the preserve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wizarding World was recovering from the worst war it had ever faced in a to know memory. And the things Lily had done caused a ripple affect amongst the people she knew. And even some she did not know.

It was thanks to one of these fail safes and the wills that saved Sirius from going to prison when it was first found out that the Potters had been killed. Then after the wills were checked, someone went to check and see how Peter Pettigrew, the person in charge of keeping their house hidden, was doing. Some feared he had turn traitor on them all. Even with the Dark Lord dead they knew this could still cause them problems if he had, since not all of the followers of the Dark Lord were dead or caught.

What they found at his house though shocked nearly everyone. Ten Death Eaters lay around his house dead, all in different states of dismemberment. At once the Aurors were called in. And after some careful checking they were able to soon figure out what had happened. It seemed Peter had fought to keep him and the information he held safe. Sadly even at his best he was not enough to hold back the Dark Lord. They found what was left of his body that had been burned. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both ending up asking that he be give Order of Merlin First Class for his bravery in defending his friends.

Sirius after the ceremony for Peter and the Potter family, which had been included for their stopping the Dark Lord, decided it was time to do something. He knew and had seen just how easy it was for Dark Lords to come to power. All they had to do was promise to get rid of the people that were born to non-magic families and over half of the ruling body would flock to them to help.

So realizing if something was not done soon another Dark Lord could rise again without any problems. Sirius decided he needed to remove those families carefully from the ruling body. He knew it would be hard but he had a plan. He worked his way into the Auror department, taking over Amelia Bones old job in fact, before slowly removing each and every part of the Death Eaters from the Ministry including giving them each a proper trial. Though he was sure some had slipped through the cracks, but he would make sure to find them later. He would make sure that the current minister and any possible new ones that might come into office did not let the justice system slide just because of some under the table dealings. He also planned on increasing his influence so he could become Minister himself and maybe take out large chunks with one shot rather than bits here and there.

Snape on the other hand after hearing about his friend's deaths reacted differently. He looked at the school where he worked, and had been taught with his friend and was now a so called spy at. He could see the decline it was going through. He knew that in his current position he would not be able to do much yet. He may have been a head of house but he was greatly disliked for the most part by the student body. So with this in mind he set about to remake his image and that of his house. The house he was in charge of, Slytherin was the house of cunning and ambitions. But lately it had become the house of bigot pureblood wizards with little to no true cunning and tons of ambition. He would make them rethink their outlook on life in the coming years at the school while working on changing his own image to making sure all students at the school got the same treatment in his class. Once he was sure that he had redone his own image and his houses the best he could, he would then set about to working the way up the ranks until he could become Headmaster of the school. Though he knew that last part was a long way off, at which time he could then do the major over haul the school needed.

Soon the month turned into years, many people told stories of the Potter family. The one family that was able to do something that was said to be impossible. Stop a true Dark Lord. Though many wonder once the full and most likely story was give out. Where was Harry Potter? They were able to tell Lily had died after a great deal of studying the magic in the house. But Harry Potter, they could not tell if he was truly dead or still alive somewhere. Some were claiming he was the boy who lived, while others thought he had passed on like his parents vanishing from the world. But in the end no one knew for sure and the only ones who did were not going to be telling anytime soon for fear of what it might cause. Those people that knew were Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Amelia Bones.

Albus knew Harry was alive, and he was the only person outside Snape and James that knew the full lengths Lily had gone through to make sure he lived. The reason he did not tell though was because he also feared and worried about what Lily had done. He knew that none of the things she had done were actually dark, but that did not mean her boy had not turned dark after the battle. He wanted to check and make sure that Harry still a good kid, and if he showed to be otherwise he would make sure that he stopped him before Harry became like the last Dark Lord.

Snape knew like Albus what Lily had gone through but did not wish to tell anyone until he could see Harry with his own eyes again. He would always laugh at the young one whenever he had come to visit since Harry would keep his father on his toes with tricks, while Snape had only ever had to deal with one since he had met Harry. It lightened his heart at times to see the young prankster prank his own dad. He wanted Harry to be that kid again and able to live a normal life without risk of the media which is why he kept his own silence.

And of course there was Amelia Bones, who would not say a word for a long while. She knew very well where Harry was and what he was going through. Being stuck as a dragon he could be controlled very easy, and with that other female dragon that was like him always around. That controlling would be a great deal easier if anyone ever knew about this. So she kept her silence only telling her niece as she raised and taught her the ways of magic as they watched over Harry and other dragon, which they had finally decided to call Cynder because of her red markings and attitude to toast and burn before anything else as she grew into her later years.

Harry and Cynder though never seemed to care about anything as they grew up in the Dragon Preserve. During their first day on the preserve they got luck and had been taken by an older dragon without any current young of her own. She cared and raised them as her own teaching them slowly the basic things about being a dragon. That included everything from their fire breath, getting food, to flying, and a little dragon's magic. But she before she was with them a year something happened that ended this. There was a raid by a nearby dragon herd that attacked the lone female. Harry and Cynder were able to escape but that was only thanks to the mom giving her life to save them. At this time Harry came to hate that tribe as did Cynder.

Using what little information that they had been taught by the old female they began to work on training themselves so they could defend themselves from any more attacks. But without a proper teacher they were not able to get far in their training in some areas. Flying, they easily got used to and were practicing every day to increase their skills. Hunting was something they were doing without thinking by this time. Their fire breathing skills where the first skills all dragons had to master, and had almost master them already. But what they had problems with was dragon magic.

Dragon magic was not normal magic like one would think. It was used by many dragons in their everyday lives. It allowed most dragons to breathe fire without hurting themselves, made their scales and skin so spell resistant. It let them mark a mate and keep track of their mates once they were old enough. It even let the dragon navigate around places so no matter what they could find their way back to their den. It also was able to affect the environment a little bit. As most dragons that had reached the age of 500 were able to change the weather and temperature of the air to help with their hunts, flying, and even with keeping eggs warm.

So far Cynder and Harry had only learned the bare basic's needed for breathing fire and finding their way around from place to place. And one day as they when they were practicing about 4 years after the attack on their adopted mother, a dragon landed in front of them, colored the same as a sapphire. They were both at once on guard as the felt the every weather around them changed. They growled looking at the dragon carefully.

"Hello young ones," the dragon said.

"Hello what do you want," Cynder asked in a growl.

"Well nothing really. I just saw you practicing down here and thought I might lend you a hand," The dragon said answering.

Harry looked at the dragon carefully as he spread his wing in case they needed to take off fast. "I see and why should we trust you?"

"Well you have no reason to," The dragon said looking from Cynder to Harry and back again.

"I see. And why do you want to help us," asked Cynder she too also had her wings spread for a fast take off.

"The same reason I help any other young ones without parents, which is simply to increase their chances of living. Also I never seen you kind before seen before which is all the more reason for me to teach you." The dragon said.

"Fine I guess you can teach us," Cynder said but then fired of a fire ball that passed within an inch of the dragon's head. "But if you dare try to harm us the next one won't be flying by you."

The dragon gasped a little at the power this young one held in herself. "I see, and I will make sure to remember that. By the way please call me Saphira."

"Okay we will Saphira and thanks," Harry and Cynder said at the same time.

Saphira smiled a little bit. She could tell these two were different than any other dragon she had trained in her over a thousand years of her life. For one that blast the girl had sent by her, it was on level of all but the most power dragons she had met. But that was not because she was powerful, but rather the attack was focused all into one point rather than over a wide area. She could not help but wonder why this was since most dragons breath fire in general areas rather than just one point.

After this time passed quickly for Harry and Cynder as they learned a great many things from the elder dragon. And at the same time they slowly came to love Saphira and worried that she would leave them one day. As their training drew to a close, since they now had all the skill and tools needed to master the skill. But as it turned out they got lucky, Saphira did not want to leave them either. But there were other reason than she had grown to like them. It was because she could sense that Harry and Cynder were more then they appeared to be and for the next 8 years this was proven to be true.

Harry and Cynder by this time were the age dragons would take mates and learn to defend them from rival males. But Harry and Cynder were a special case. Since they were the only ones of their kind, other dragons if they were able to mate mark Cynder would then change shape. Then they would mate her as the same kind as her and live as the new dragon. It was likely the same with Harry. But Harry was not going to allow that at all. He had grown to love Cynder so much he would not let any other dragon so much as look at her incorrectly, let alone touch her. He drove off a Hungarian Horntail one time as proof of this.

By this time Harry and Cynder had reached their full size. This was half the size of even the smallest dragons. They were a little over 13 feet long nose to tail, and their wing span was 16 feet. Their bodies were jet black while the markings shown still clear as day. They did not have the sheer size that other dragons had, but they had speed and maneuverability. And their skills to use sneak attacks and their sheer force of their fire power were enough to keep any dragon away from them when they got angered.

Then when what would have been Harry 14 birthday came around something happened that never happened since the years when Saphira was still considered young. They had been staying at Saphira den when a human with another younger one walked right into the den. But instead of doing anything they threw their wands over to the dragons causing all three of them to look at the two very closely.

"Hello, I am Amelia Bones I have come to talk with Harry about his past," the human named Amelia said, "I know I cannot understand you so I will just explain."

Harry and Cynder nodded while Saphira looked at the two humans watching them closely. She knew it was very rare and almost unheard of for a wizard of any kind to give up their main way to cast magic. She decided that these human were most likely very trust worthy. As such Cynder, Harry, and Saphira all listen to Amelia tale. She ended up telling Harry how he came into being and why he was in this current form and not human which he should have been.

It turned out that Saphira gut feeling about Harry and Cynder was right. They were different after all Harry and most likely Cynder as well were at least part human. She explained many things about what is going on with the Wizarding world and asked once she had finished her tale if Harry wanted to rejoin that world. Harry was not sure what to answer with a nod or shaking his head. He was perfectly happy here with his soon to be mate Cynder, but he could not help but feel that he should return for a little bit since it was the world his parents came from.

In the end after Amelia after and the other witch, Amelia niece, regain their wands they left feeling it would be best to come back later. It Saphira who spoke not long after this, trying to help Harry to decided what to do. She had been watching him since the being of the tale closely and now she knew for sure what he should likely do.

"Harry dear, if you want my honest opinion go with Cynder and explore the world. Though it is not home like your or my den it is still something you should see and not throw off without a thought," Saphira said.

Harry looked at her for a few minutes thinking before he spoke, "I think you are right, again. Though I do not really see any reason to stay, but it would be nice to know what my mom and dad were like. And see the world they once saw. I have no need for what that world holds. After all in life you only need in the end one thing to be happy and that is friends or family."

"Nicely said love," said Cynder with a smile as she cuddle against Harry where they lay on their bed of stone.

"Thank you, but this means we need to put in a great deal more training again, since I doubt we can walk around the world as dragons. Meaning we will need to gain access to our human forms and that I feel is going to be very hard," Harry said getting a nod from Saphira.

"Yes we will set to work on that at once." Saphira said.

After that time moved along nicely as Amelia came back and taught Harry and Cynder new things. Everything from writing to basic math saying those skills were skilled needed to survive in her world, they also found that they could speak basic words in their dragons shape. This work out nicely until one day when Harry notice that Cynder was late getting back to the den. He set out at once looking for her; he slowly grew more worried as he noticed no sign of her at all. Until he notice some people around a dragon in cage.

Even at this height he realized just who that dragon was, it was Cynder. A fear was felt in Harry's heart so strong that he felt like it was almost ripped in two as he shot towards the group but before he could do anything the group vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia was not sure to think when she and Susan got to the cave later that afternoon. Harry was leaning against Saphira crying and very down hearted. He barely glanced at them entering the cave before he fired a shot at them, forcing them to dodge out of the way. They both looked at him in surprised but before either one could do anything Harry had moved and pinned Susan to the ground with a claw near her neck as he spoke.

"Where is Cynder?" Harry asked plainly staring hard at Amelia.

Amelia was not sure what to say at first since she had no real clue. "To be completely honest I don't know. Could you please let up Susan you know for a fact we would not hurt you."

"How can I believe you, there were others of your kind that came here today and took her away. I want to know why," Harry asked a little angered. Susan whimpered a little bit as Harry paw pressed down on her chest a little more.

"I am not sure how I can make you believe. But I have no real idea where she is, but I think I may have an idea where she will end up." Amelia said looking a little worried at Susan. She had only see Harry this angry once that was when a dragon had tried to hurt Cynder. The dragon had ended up unable to fly or even walk for over three weeks. With Cynder taken by a group of humans she could only image what would happen to them.

"Fine tell me," Harry said in anger. Saphira watched on, she knew this would happen as soon as Amelia and Susan had shown up. And to be honest she knew better than to try and stop Harry. With the way he cared and loved Cynder she would not be surprised if he could take her on and win if it had come down to it.

"I read in the news paper last week about a tournament taking place back in our home country. The tournament has three different tasks the first one is normally to face done some powerful creature to gain information about the next task. So it is entirely possible that Cynder was taken for that," Amelia said explaining hoping to stay Harry's anger.

"I see I will need you to lead me there." Harry said pulling his foot just a little bit off Susan so that she could breath normally again.

"I must ask why you would trust me to lead you there, especial with how your acting." Amelia asked but instead of answering Harry lean forward and gave Susan a small bite.

Both Amelia and Saphira gasped in shock at this while Susan fainted as magic forced its way into her body. "I do trust you for the most part, but I need to make sure that you will help me no matter what this time." Harry said carefully moving her out from under his paw.

"What did you do to her," asked Amelia in worry and wonder almost running over to check Susan.

"Nothing that cannot be undone, you see I gave her a dragon's mark. Should I activate it your niece will no longer be human but dragon," Harry said carefully.

"That is a dirty trick," Amelia growled a little bit.

Harry growl though silenced her, "And if you lead me incorrectly your love one will be lost to you. Like my love one will be to me." Harry's face soften as he looked at Susan then Amelia sadly, "Look I just want to find Cynder that is all. Please just help me, and this can all be over."

Amelia noticed this and nodded, "We cannot fly there though. It would take at least a two days flight unless we got lucky and hit a got a good tail wind. But I know a way that we can get there today at least."

"Fine we will take that way, but Susan stays here with Saphira," Harry said.

"Okay I will it from my cabin then I will be right back," Amelia said. Then without waiting for response she took off at a run to her cabin, not wanting in tempt Harry with changing Susan.

Harry sighed as he walked over and laid down on his bed he could smell Cynder's scent on it, but that did little of comfort him. He looked over at Susan and sighed again. It was not something he wanted to do, but he would not let anything get in his way of saving her. Though if Susan did end up changing she would be safe with Saphira until he got back and was able to train her himself. He knew that if she was left to herself at this age without any training she would be easy pickings for young male dragons.

Saphira seeing Harry was not going to speak spoke up, "So why did you do that Harry."

"Which part are you talking about," Harry asked not even looking at her.

"The whole thing, you know as well as I do that Amelia would not lie to us," Saphira said a little heatedly.

"True, but you know I will not let anything to happen to Cynder, and any risks need to be removed," Harry said sighing, a lone tear falling down his face.

"I know but what you did was still over the top, you first threaten them. Then you threaten Amelia with losing her niece and the last of her family," Saphira said. Though she knew it was not a very good argument. Amelia and Susan had walked in without warning and since Harry had only seen their shape in general he just attacked. Once he knew who it was he had ended the attack but it was still a close call. As for the threat, she knew Harry would probably not carry it out unless Cynder ended up dead. At which time no one would be able to stop Harry from destroy everything and everyone that had caused this.

"Really and you would have done anything different if it was your own love," Harry shot back a little angry.

"Well I guess not. It is just this is very unlike you Harry is all." Saphira said coming over and giving Harry a much needed nuzzle and lick.

Harry nodded, "I don't feel much like myself either without Cynder around."

Saphira nodded, she had seen this happen before when a dragon had lost their mate. The dragons would grow depressed and withdraw as their anger slowly grew. It only took a week or two before they passed the mark of no returned and broke. They would become unstable and very prone to attacking anything and everything around them even their own friends. They would attack villages or just destroying things it did not matter as long as they could take their anger out on something. This would last for about five to ten year before they would burn themselves out and then die about a year later if they had not come to terms by then.

"It will be okay Harry. Now let's get Susan comfortable." Saphira said carefully moving Susan over to by Harry's and Cynder's bed. Harry nodded and moved around collecting grasses and set them out as Saphira laid Susan down who groaned.

Susan as she was laid down slowly stirred and looked around before sitting up holding her head. "Oh what just happened?"

"I gave you the Dragon's Mark," Harry said looking at her.

Susan looked over at Harry in shock for two reasons. The first being the fact Harry had spoken to her with near perfect English. The second was that he had gone that far to save Cynder. Since the mark was made to change humans or any other creature into possible mates. "How come you can speak perfect English?" Susan asked. She had already guessed that she was now basically a hostage.

"What do you mean I am not speaking English," Harry said causing Susan to look at him weirdly.

Most of the time to Susan and Amelia when they listen to Harry's and Cynder's words would have a hard to understand since their vocal cords where not made to talk as humans do. So at best Susan could only understand half of what Cynder or Harry said unless she listened really closely and went over everything they said word by word and sound by sound. Though Amelia could understand a great deal more since she had been working on understand different people for a lot longer. But now she was sure she heard Harry speak perfectly then she remembered the mark.

"Is it because of the mark?" asked Susan in wonder.

Saphira nodded, "Yes the Dragon's mark lets a human and other creatures do many different things, one of which is talk to dragons."

Susan hearing Saphira talking just looked at her and fainted. Harry looked over at Saphira, "Well that was unexpected." They waited calmly after that for Amelia to get back. After she had they at once left at once as Amelia used a portkey to move them about form one location to the next as she did not have enough power to teleport Harry and herself. As it was even with the portkey they had only made it half way to Hogwarts and that was in three jumps. It then took about 10 minutes for the portkey to recharge fully for the next use, and Harry was become very annoyed at this.

But Amelia was able to explain when he asked why it was taking so long. The reason they could only make small jumps was since Harry like any other dragon was magic resistant it drew more power than normal from the object. So it would only take them a sixth of the distance with the same amount of magical energy. Harry then realized he was at fault this time and said sorry for snapping at her for it not going faster.

She nodded and said not to worry too much it. Then as they waited Harry decided to help make sure the next jump went better. He slowly undid and stopped the magic flowing through his body and scales till his resistant to magic was only a little high then Amelia's. Amelia did not notice this as the portkey became operational again. She activated it hoping they would reach the school soon, but to her shock then end up landing at their destination the gates in front of Hogwarts just outside the wards.

"What! How did that just happen?" Amelia asked staring around in shock.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Remember you said it was my magic that causing the short jumps. So I stopped the magic I was using so we could get there in one jump."

"Oh I see," Amelia said a little surprised.

"Yeah now get on my back and hold on tight we need to find Cynder," Harry said looking at Amelia.

Amelia shook her head, "No not just yet. I will have a look around first. I will come back later once I found out what I can and if possible where Cynder is. I would like you to meet me by the cabin at the forest edge."

Harry looked in the direction that she had pointed and shrugged, "fine but hurry back you only got till sun down to find out where she is before I start looking."

Amelia nodded and left quickly. She knew Harry would only play the waiting game for so long before he launched a full scale attack, if his actions so far this day were any indication on that matter. She was not sure if Cynder would be here yet since it did take a while to transport a dragon anywhere. But still if she was or would be here soon, then Amelia might be able to save this from the tailspin it was in. She figured the best place to start was with Albus Dumbledore the current headmaster of Hogwarts. With such she took off at a face walk down the castle drive to the large grounds.

As she walked she tried to figure out why Cynder would be taken for this part of the tournament. The only conclusion she could reach as that the person that had chosen her thought since she was well under half size of most dragons she would be safer over all. But that idea was dismissed since any true dragon handler would know that is not very true with dragons. In fact the one of the smallest breed outside the still mostly unknown Night Fury, Harry's kind. Was by far consider more dangerous them almost any other dragon for its ability to spit acid.

She as hurried up to the castle entrance she noticed ship and a large carriage park on the lack and lawn of the grounds. Figuring they were likely for the other school to get around she kept moving. As soon as she reached the doors she opened and entered into the school. The remembering the path up the Headmasters office she took off at once heading towards it. She soon reached the entrance to it a large stone Gargoyle. Now she did not know the true password which would open the passage up even if the headmaster was busy. But she knew the secondary one which would open up the passage if he was not busy, and so said "Open."

Amelia sighed when the passage did not open up at all meaning either Dumbledore was busy or more likely once she realized what time it was, not in his office but more likely eating dinner. She turned and left to check the Great Hall where all the means were held. She hurried down but saw he was not in the great hall. She sighed and turned to head back up to his office and hope he would be in. But as she walked towards the stairs to head up to his office Amelia spotted Dumbledore walking towards the entrance hall. Quickly she ran over and yelled to grab his attention.

"Albus," Amelia called out yelling.

"Why hello Amelia it has been a while," Dumbledore said not seeming to notice that she yelled.

"Yes it has, and sorry about the yell, but I have been all over looking for you." Amelia said as she stopped in front of him.

"Oh that is okay Amelia, but if I may ask why are you looking for me?" Dumbledore asked wondering.

"I have found out a dragon was taken from the preserve I live by and I came to reclaim it before anything goes wrong," Amelia said going straight to the point.

"Why are you coming to me with this complaint? You know full well there is nothing I can do about the dragons. Also why would anything go wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

Amelia was not sure how to answer, "Let's just say if one of the dragons is what I think it is we could have a big problem on our hands."

"Well in that case you should talk with Ludo Bagman he would be able to help you more than I can," with that Dumbledore moved off without another word.

Amelia sighed and left to find Ludo Bagman. But she knew even if she told him the whole story he would not likely listen. He was a grand person who never really listened to others unless it was something that helped him, and for one of the dragons to go missing on the night before the first challenge he would likely have a royal fit. But as it turned out he was not even on the grounds for that matter. Defeated Amelia realized that there was no way currently of getting Cynder free, at least not at the moment.

Amelia walked back outside and went towards the cabin but before she made it even half way there, something grabbed her. Next thing she knew she was flying as Harry flew before placing her on one of the castle turret. He then landed on the end looking at her closely before asking, "Well what happened."

Amelia sighed, "It did not work out. I tried through the Headmaster of this school but he brushed me off saying that I needed to talk to someone else. I looked all over for that person but he was nowhere at all to be found. So in short we have no clue where Cynder is currently or how to help her escape at the moment."

Harry nodded and sighed, "I see. And what do you think we should do?"

"To be honest we need to wait until tomorrow around when the first challenge starts. At that time all the dragon keepers will be watching the ring where it will take place, rather than the cages where the dragons will be. At which time we will be able to get Cynder free. I am sorry but that is the best I can think of at the moment," Amelia said. Not realize that Cynder might be the dragon starting in the arena.

Harry nodded after a few seconds before he spoke again, "Okay go and find a place for the night. I am going to stay around here and see if I can find Cynder while you're gone."

"But If you attack when you find her you will get caught and…" Amelia began.

"Remember who you are talking to Amelia. Me and Cynder did not decided to call ourselves Night Fury without a good reason," Harry said before jumping off the tower and soaring over the grounds vanishing from all but the keenest of eyes.

Amelia sighed as she went down into the tower and left the school. Harry was not easy to reason with at the best of times when it came to Cynder's safety. But right now it was near impossible. She knew Harry would likely attack the castle if he thought it would help. But she also knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Even if she told everyone it would not help as the castle was just too big to defend against a creature that could hide perfect in the night sky. She also knew he was right about his name. He was indeed the Fury of Night.

Once she had passed the edge of the wards she used her magic and teleported herself off to London and booked at room at the Leaky Cauldron. This was because she knew that any inn or hotel even close to Hogwarts would be booked full for tomorrow's game. But she hand another reason being that if Harry was indeed going to attack tonight she did not want to have any part of it. Either stopping or helping him.

Amelia, Susan, Harry, and Cynder did not sleep that well, each for their own reasons. Amelia because of the risk her daughter and with what was coming up tomorrow. Susan for the risk of losing her mom and become a dragon. Harry because Cynder was taken. And Cynder for being stuck in a cage and having no clue if she would see Harry again let alone survive. But as the sun rose the next morning all was calm, Amelia woke up bright and earlier.

She paid the bill off and set out at once before nine the next morning. She made her way over to Hogwarts to see if anything had happened while she had slept. As she finally got into view of the great school she was pleasantly surprised to see that it had remained untouched over the night. But her heart sank as she knew that would not last long. She at once set off around the edge of the grounds looking for any encampments where the tamers would be living. She knew this because most tamers and handlers would want to sleep semi close to the dragons they had to watch.

She finally found one a little way out and went towards it. Noticing some kids seemed to be walking not far away towards a large arena. As she got to it she was meant by one of the men working there and he stopped her, "Sorry Miss but you cannot go past this point."

"Oh and why not? I am a dragon handler same as you," Amelia said pulling out her badge as proof. She had gotten one since she was keeping any eye on Harry during his many years on the preserve.

"Well that changes things a little bit go see Mr. Weasley," The man said pointing to a tent.

Amelia just nodded and walked over a little surprised that only half the camp was up and about already. As she drew close to the tent indicated out stepped a young man who looked around a little bit smiling. Amelia walked over to him, "Are you Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes I am one of them, Name is Charlie, and how may I help you today?" Charlie asked smiling at her.

"I need to check the dragons you have here and possible bring one of them back the reserve." Amelia said in none joking tone.

"I can show you them. But why would you need to take one back, none of them are marked yet." Charlie asked leading the way through the camp.

"Let's just say one of the dragons probably should have been marked, I have carefully watched the pair and trust me even unmarked he will still chase and hurt anyone that looks at her wrong. As it is I want to get her back before he goes on a rampage." Amelia said as they drew closer to the cages.

"I see well I almost do hope we have her then so we can get her back where she should be," Charlie said.

Amelia looked at him surprised, but nodded as they walked over to the cages. She quickly looked at the dragons in them and shook her head. Neither one was Cynder which meant she was possibly in the Arena already. Turning towards Charlie she said, "Where is the third dragon, I do not see it here?"

"It is already set up for the Challenged," Charlie said leading the way over, "It is set to start in a few minutes."

"You had better hope that is not the dragon," Amelia said as they walked towards the stands.

"Why not it is not like we are in any risk here this far from the preserves," Charlie said.

"Charlie I am ashamed you just underestimated a dragon looking for its mate. Especial a dragon that wizards have just recently discovered and still don't have any real solid information on," Amelia said. She then sped up towards the stands not wanting to risk the challenge starting. She could only hope that the dragon inside the arena was not Cynder. As they drew closer to the Amelia noticed stands were already packed with students, teachers, and other people, many of which were talking amounts themselves about the upcoming match or looking into the arena at the dragon. When Amelia finally got to the stands and was able to see in the arena she gasped. It was Cynder alright and she looked very angry.

"So is this the dragon then?" Charlie asked checking the wards that would keep the crowd and judges safe.

"Yeah, this is her alright. We need to get her out onto the grounds at once," Amelia said feeling a little fear as Cynder looked at her with great hate forming in her eyes.

"Are you joking? Do you realize just how long it took the men to get her in there safely," Charlie asked in shock.

"No nor do I care. We need to get her out at once. Why do you think I have come here to check, her mate I have been tracking was near here yesterday night! Do you really want a rouge dragon ready to attack as soon as the challenge starts?" Amelia almost said lying a little bit as she almost yelling at Charlie.

Charlie stared at her slowly paling, "Why did you not say that before?!"

Charlie had only once seen a dragon lose it once before and to be honest he never wanted to again. But before he could really do anything or get an answer Ludo Bagman voice floated out over the crowd, "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the first round of the Triwizard Tournament. Today our contestants will be facing down a dragon in an effort to collect a Golden egg each dragon will be guarding."

A roar meant Ludo words as Charlie ran off to alert everyone of his fellow tamers. But Amelia knew it was too late as she ran off to the tent were the champions would most likely be in to warn them. But before she could even move three feet a high pitch screech was heard. She did not even cast a look at the sky as she yelled, "EVERYONE GET DOWN."

Barely anyone heard her as a sudden blast hit and shimmered over the shields and wards as a black blur flew by them. In an instant everything went quiet. It did not take long before someone realized what that was. A dragon had just attacked the stands. But before anyone could even think of moving a second blast hit the shields again and caused them again making them shake with the force of the blast. In that instant everyone panicked until cannon sound was heard causing everyone to fall silent looking towards the new sound.

Dumbledore was standing with his wand raised as he spoke his voice easily carrying over the packed stands. "Everyone remain in your seat while we deal with this problem. It is far safer here inside the wards then running for your lives."

Thankfully everyone listened as two more shots rained down from out of nowhere and hit very close to the entrances of the stands. The teachers, tamers and judges all at once got out of their seats and proceeded to look around for the dragon. They soon spotted it circling high above them well out of spell range, but realizing they should be out of its range as well. Soon the dragon started into a dive, heading towards the stands again. Everyone got ready to launch the counter attack. But as the Dragon came within 200 feet of them it opened fire and fireballs raced down from it towards the stands. Then as it reach the 100 foot mark it pulled up and got ready to make another passed as the ten shots rained down on the wards and shield.

Everyone realized as this continued two more times that they were very out matched. The dragon could fire at over a 100 feet at a target that was not moving. While they had to hit a small very mobile target that was well outside the range of any good spell caster. Yes while it was possible for a spell to reach well over 200 feet it was very hard to hit anything at that range. The best were only skilled to hit targets at 60 feet. And most normal wizard had a good aim for 40 feet. But the third pass did not come as the dragon seemed to be watching something. Then someone noticed what the dragon was looking at calling out to the rest of the crowd.

Done in the arena the dragon had pinned the female contestant for Hogwarts. No one moved seeing this. Albus had not realized his wand going off had indirectly made the first contestant think it was time to start. She had entered into the arena only to see the battle going on. She recognized the dragon she was facing at once from a movie she had seen as a kid. It had been one of her favorite dragon because of how the movie had shown the dragon. Noticing her own dragon had not seen her or heard her she moved forward trying to steal the egg before anyone noticed she was in the arena. But two feet from the egg she tripped and fell hard causing the female Night Fury to pin her. As everyone looked out over at the dragon a few got the main message. "Release me or she dies."

Amelia at once jumped into the arena and set about at once undoing the bonds that held Cynder. But they were very heavy and head together by magic, so it was taking a while to undo the ones needed. This caused Cynder to growl a little bit as she leaned down as if to bite the contestants head. At once 20 wands were pointed at Cynder but a blast from the dragon above them made them rethink this plan to stun her. Then Charlie and two other dragon tamers jumped down into the arena and at once to help Amelia.

As they freed the dragon a smile passed her face for a second as she shook her body now free. Then without warning she grabbed the girl and took off taking her with. The people at once went to cast spells to get the girl back or hit the dragon with a stunner, but they had to stop as a hail of blasts came hammering down on the shields and wards. It took only a few seconds before they both failed causing everyone to change their spells casting to shielding that barely held back the barrage of fireball raining down on them. Then once the shots stopped and calm returned to the stands everyone let out a collected breath they had not realized they had been hold. Amelia could not help but shake her head as she walked off out of the arena and to find Harry and Cynder.

She knew that Albus and other people would follow once they noticed she was gone. But to be honest she did not care as she needed to get Harry and Cynder back to safety and soon. With that she disappeared fully off the field while Ludo who was still standing with the spell activate to make his voice loud said what everyone was think, "that was close."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione could not believe her luck as she was stuck in a cave, with the female Night Fury semi blocking the path to the entrance. Though when she thought about her life she realized that her luck had always been bad even if partly her fault since she started at school. She knew how her bad luck had all started as well; it was back in the first year when she had barely escaped from the troll. She had just started her first period and her emotions where high strung, and while normal she could deal with Ron's annoying side. That day she could just not stand it anymore and lost it. After crying for a few hours she had left the bathroom but had ended up meeting a huge troll about part way down the hall.

Thinking fast she had distracted it with some sound before she raced by it and out to the main castle stairs. She then raced up to her dorm as fast as she could and entered into the room still hearing the troll coming behind her chasing her slowly. That night she escaped from death though barely and it gave her a sense of self. After that she had many run-ins with danger though mostly of her own doing after she became a rule breaker. As must as she would not like to admit it she loved the feeling she got the first time she escaped death. And though she never wanted to come that close to death ever again she loved the feeling of escaping from pranks and trouble she came to cause all around the school.

During that year she also got to know the Weasley twins, the pranksters of their family. She spent the year learning more and more things from them. And even as she joined them in pranks and other such things her grades never dropped an inch. It came about anyone who did anything to her even call her a name would end up badly prank with no clue as to who had caused it. After that the years passed without many problems other than with a few of the pure blood students.

The next came around was weird alright. Someone had released the monster of Slytherin into the school, there were a few attack each time leaving the victim such in a state of petrifaction. Hermione at once set out at once to figure out whom and or what was causing this. It did not take only took her till the winter break to know what was causing them to be petrified, it was a basilisk. But who was controlling it that still remained a mystery to her. But she did not have to figure out who it was.

By the end of the year Lucius Malfoy was arrested for attempted murder of all the kids who had none magical parents, by means of a cursed diary. It turned out it was Professor Snape who figured out who was causing the attacks after remembering something about Mr. Malfoy when he was still being a double agent. The problems for that year ended not long after that though Draco Malfoy ended up getting prank for 20 days in a row for loving the attacks. After that things seemed to settle down.

The next year was a quiet one with very little actually happening over all. So Hermione with the help of Fred and George decided to liven it up with pranks and chaos. They ended up landing a prank on every student and teacher by the end of the year.

But this year she knew with that it was her own fault. She had decided that she should enter the Triwizard Tournament. It did not take her long to figure out a way around the Dumbledore the age line that kept out underage wizards and witches. While any way to place your name in the cup had to be done by you directly and without magical add. That did not mean one had to be near the cup to put your name in it. In short using a little skill she was able to throw the piece of paper with her name and school into the Goble of Fire without any problem.

It seemed like a great plan alright and it worked. She was the Champion of Hogwarts much to everyone's shock and some hate. She figured out what the first task was, thanks to her semi close friends, Fred and George, whom had both tried to enter into the Tournament after her. She even had a full plan to beat the dragon. Sadly now it seemed to have backfired, since she was now a captive to the same dragon with what she needed to pass but without her wand which was likely broken.

She looked over at the entrance of the cave as what was likely the female dragon's mate entered into the Cave. He looked at her close before speaking in nearly perfect English.

"Girl it is good to see you are awake," the dragon said lying down across the cave from her.

Hermione looked at the dragon in shock since she never knew dragons could speak, let alone perfect English. Her silence made the dragon then ask, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Well if I were to guess I would say that it is because you don't want to deal with the Tamers and Handlers," Hermione answered getting over her shock and began to look around for another exit.

"Don't bother trying to escape. There is only one exit to this cave and it is built into the side of a large cliff. And since the rescue group has already turned back, you won't be getting any help from the outside. And if you want to know the reason why they turned back it is because that mark we left on your arm marks you as ours." the Dragon said.

Hermione glanced down at her arm and stopped in shock. They were a dragon Mark on her arm, she had heard rumors about it in the books she had read but never thought it to be real. She took a few deep breaths her hands clenching, "Why did you mark me!"

"It was the only way currently to make sure that the tamers leave us alone for a little bit. You yourself already said that," the female said before walking over and sitting by Hermione.

"So you threaten them with the loss of my humanity should they not leave," Hermione said glaring her hand twitching as she reached quickly for her wand but found it missing.

"In a way yes, but we hope that the mark does not remain long," the male said looking at her carefully.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Simple really return to the school with the message that we want to be left alone for a few weeks then we will be gone," the Male said smirking it seemed.

"And if I don't you will steal my human life from me forever," Hermione said, "Fine I will do it but I want something in return."

"What would that thing be?" the Female asked.

"First I would like to know your names, and until you leave I want to be able to return here without risk of being hurt," Hermione said.

"Why would you like to return here?" the Male could not help but asked in wonder.

"Outside two people that I am semi good friends with. I have no friends at all, this right now is the longest talk I have had outside with my parents since I came here," Hermione said.

"So you want friends. We are not sure if we can give you that young girl but if that is what you wish then you may have it." The male said.

"Thank you; also do you know where my wand is?" Hermione asked.

"We would not know probably back in the pen where you faced me," the female said after a few seconds thought.

"Great," Hermione said semi annoyed, "It is probably broken, which means I am going to die now!"

The female looked over at the male carefully before nodding, "If what you say is true then we will help you but I would require a few things from you that will be hard to give up. Though with what is going on that might not be so hard."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking carefully at the dragons.

"We cannot teach you normal magic but we can teach you dragon's magic if you find out you cannot get another wand in time," the female said.

"But that mean I would be stuck as a dragon for the rest of my life," Hermione said realizing what the female was saying.

"No you won't, my soon to be mate and myself are not true dragons. We were human once like you, or at least i was, currently we are working on becoming humans again. Meaning once you become a dragon you can change your form to human again," the Male said.

"I see. So what are you names then if you were humans at one point?" Hermione asked.

"Well I never named since how I came into being is a little unknown, but I was named Cynder by a few of my friends," Cynder said.

"And my name is Harry, last name Potter." Harry said causing Hermione to stare and him weirdly. She had heard the stories about the Potters. They were quiet common even fourteen years after they had defeated the dark lord since there was still the lingering mystery of what happened to their son. And like any good story or mystery it never fully dies till it truly finished and not even then sometimes.

"Okay, I guess I could learn from you. But how long would it take, I doubt there is anything you could teach me fast enough to be useful," Hermione said.

"We can first teach you the basics of being a dragon then we will take you to meet one of our close friends. She can teach you anything else you would need to know or learn," Harry said.

"Okay is there anything else to becoming a dragon I should know about?" Hermione asked.

"Well the big things are you would have to relearn to speak human again and changing between our two forms. Your life as a human would indeed be mostly at an end but it would not be truly over. Also you would end up being my second mate before this year was out," Harry said.

Hermione hearing this stared at Harry for a few seconds before fainting with a blush on her face. Harry could not help but look at Cynder and ask, "What was it I said."

Cynder shrugged, "Not sure really. I am going flying for now I have needed to stretch my wings for a while now. You can watch the girl."

Harry just nodded and lay down by the entrance.

/Mean while at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office after the first trial has finished/

Dumbledore sat in his high backed chair in his office listening to both Amelia, and Charlie rant at him for different reasons. Amelia because she had warned them this would happen and neither of them had listened until it was too late and now another girl was taken. Charlie because he could not understand why neither Amelia nor Dumbledore were letting his group go and capture the dragons and bring the girl back safely. Ludo Bagman was off to the side stunned thanks to Amelia's spell when she first saw him. Mean while all the other Headmaster and Headmistress of the other school were listening in.

Charlie growled asking everyone, "So what are we going to do about the dragons?"

"Nothing, they are different and more powerful than any dragon you have ever faced before. You have already seen this and yet you want to attack them both," Amelia said trying to stay calm.

"I am sure I could control them if we had enough handlers and got them both at the same time. At least long enough to get the girl out," Charlie countered.

"Yes if they were normal they are not. These two are not only smarter than any dragon that you have ever met. Did you not notice that when we faced the male he had the egg with him, or that he told us he marked the girl? Besides do you know any dragon that can talk?" Amelia all but yelled the last part at him.

"Both of you calm down!" Dumbledore said sternly as Amelia and Charlie turned toward him, "Now Amelia who is that male dragon."

"What do you mean who," Charlie said looking at Dumbledore in confusion.

Amelia sighed, "I did not want to reveal this but I guess I must if you are to understand." Amelia then started revealing many things she had kept hidden for an over the many years. She started about how she found Harry and Cynder on her door step to her reason for moving out. Then the years she had watched over them from afar always worried for their safety but still seeing them grow stronger and stronger. Finally she told about the most recent weeks leading up to these events and how her own niece was a prisoner of Harry's till he removed the same mark from her as he had give to Hermione. As she finished her story Charlie and the other people were stuck in a stunned silence, while Dumbledore could not help but sigh.

"This is indeed a problem, but it seems that like you have suggested. We will have to leave them and Hermione alone for now; I must ask if niece will have the mark removed by now?" Dumbledore said then asked.

"The mark should be gone by now, Harry said as soon as I helped him find Cynder he would release his hold over the mark. So by now the Dragon's Mark should have faded. If not I am sure that I can reason with Harry enough to remove the mark," Amelia said.

"Okay that is good to hear. I must ask since Harry found about his human heritage has he shown any signs of wanting to return to the human world?" Dumbledore asked again after a few moments of thought.

"He only would enter to learn about his real parents as I have told you before, and even then he would not stay for long. Thanks to his upbringing there are few things in the human world that we know of that would hold much value to him or Cynder. Also with the most recent events taken into account I doubt he will even stay for more than a few days." Amelia said after a little bit of thought.

"Understandable. There is also one other problem we need to cover as well. Hermione Granger wand was found snapped. It was thankfully before the next match started or else we would have been in even bigger trouble, but as it is we still have a problem. Hermione is not allowed to get another wand thanks to how the rules have been written." Dumbledore said getting a nodded from the other school heads who knew the rules as well.

"And what do you think I can do?" Amelia asked.

"Well I am not a master in dragon studies but I do know they can use magic. If possible could they possibly teach Hermione that magic?" Dumbledore said looking grave.

"But Albus would that not be illegal and against the rules for this competition," Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of one of the schools asked with a slight Bulgarian accent asked.

"It is within the rules Igor even you know that. Besides even if she is not of my school I still do not wish for anyone to die here," Olympe Maxine, the other school head, countered with a slight French accent.

"She is right Igor. So can you do that for us?" Dumbledore asked.

"To be honest I am not sure if I could do it, but I will give it my best try. In the mean time can we keep who that dragon really is hushed up?" Amelia nodded before asking.

Dumbledore glanced around the room before nodding, "I think it would be best if all of us did not speak of who it was till this is all over, though somehow I doubt this will remain a secret for long."

The room nodded before slowly emptying since that was the end of the talk for now. Each person walked off back to take care of different things they had to do. Amelia was to first check on Susan and then brings her out here with Saphira. Ludo Bagman once he was awake again to collect his money he had earned. As for the two heads of their school they went to check on things with their students. Not long after Dumbledore left a beetle sitting on the window ledge flew off before changing into a lady most people feared to be around let alone get on the wrong side of.

"Well this will make an interesting story alright, but it looks I will need to meet this dragon before I can publish it," The woman said before heading up towards the mountains.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Wizarding world was once again getting rocked as things happened at Hogwarts School. And it was thanks to one, Rita Skeeter that the world was finding out about the truth for once. It was only a week after the first task had ended when the news landed and the world learned of Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived.

"The Boy Who Lived?

It is not many times that this reporter will find a story that is worth just putting out the bare facts. But for once I have found something like that. During my day at the first exam of the Triwizard Tournament that I saw and learned that had been till now hidden from the viewing eyes of the world.

The Trail started like it should have till out of nowhere a dragon attacked the arena. The unidentified dragon whose mate was chosen by Ludo Bagman proceeded to rain down powerful blasts of fire from a range almost unheard of for dragons. Because crowd was stuck inside the stands while the Judge, Teachers, and Handlers tried in vain to subdue the dragon from a great distance. But then suddenly without any warning the attacked stopped. At first it seemed the dragon was planning something until everyone, including myself, realized just what had happened.

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Contestant and sixth year student, had entered into the arena in the confusion. She had seen what was going on and tried to use it to her advantage, but sadly it was not meant to be. As Hermione got close to her goal she slipped and fell causing the female dragon she was facing to notice and caught her. But rather then kill Hermione on the spot the female waiting using Miss Granger as a hostage.

At first a few handlers thought maybe to stun the female dragon, but a few blast shaking the shield protecting everyone thoughts of this to stop. Then Amelia Bones, who had just returned from out of the country, jumped into the arena and then freed the female. It did not take long for both the female and male to flee and force and people that followed them to break of any chase.

That was when this story got interesting. Thanks to some information I have gathered I found out these dragons where a lot more than they seemed. The female was named Cynder for her red marks and temperament, but it was the male that gave me pause when I found out his name.

Harry Potter.

Yes the son of Lily and James Potter was alive and well, and had been living as a dragon since the fateful attack. I continued my search and found out that…"

It was at this point that Hermione stopped reading the paper that she had gotten thanks to the owl still bring her mail. She sat on a stone near the entrance to the cave looking out over the nearby area, as her mind wandered over the last few days. She wanted to change into a dragon right away but Harry and Cynder had decided against it, stating they were going to wait till they knew when their friend was going to arrive for sure first. Hermione agreed to this after a little bit seeing as she was still in no place to get what she wanted.

During the next couple days though Hermione started wishing more and more she could get what she wanted. As a human she had several problems that both Harry and Cynder did not. First being she needed her food cooked, and though Harry and Cynder tried their best with the food they could catch, it was still either blacken or badly undercooked. This quickly led to the second problem, her body was not happy with her food and was fighting back a little bit and without a good bathroom nearby she had a few accidents. Thankfully Cynder had helped her with this and took her to a place where she could bath if she had a problem or made a mess.

Hermione though was happy that she was able to keep her robe clean or she would be naked. Then again being naked was not a bad thing since neither Harry nor Cynder were human, nor did they seem to care about her being naked. It was just her own embarrassment that stopped her from going as such.. She was also very happy since it gave her a little bit more warmth even if the cave was heated thanks to Harry and Cynder providing more than enough body heat.

The final problem and what was annoying Hermione the most was that Harry and Cynder where mating on and off. She knew very well how it worked but it was still not something she wanted to watch ever even if it would be happening to her sooner or later. This was why most of her time was spent out on this ledge looking around at the land around the mountain.

She was looking around for any sign of Harry and Cynder's friend hoping she would see her soon. She knew that someone had already left to get her. But Hermione could not help but feel it was taking too long, though this was because she wanted either some good food for her body, or to be changed so the current food did not bug her as much. As she sighed and turned to walk back in she noticed Cynder exiting the cave and laying down beside her.

"Still worried Saphira will not show up today," Cynder asked yawning a little bit.

"A little, I am not sure how much more my body can take," Hermione said sighing.

"It is okay if Saphira does not show up today I will get Harry to change you. He may not show it so much but he is worried about you as well," Cynder said looking over at Hermione.

"Why he does not seem to be. All he seems to think about is mating you right now," Hermione said a small blush forming on her face.

Cynder rolled her eyes at this, "We have mated only three times since I escaped! The rest was spent hunting and looking around the local area for places for us to live, or trying to find things for you like the paper."

Hermione nodded getting up and then moving over and sitting down by Cynder leaning against her side. "That is a little hard for me to believe, but thank you for telling me."

Cynder smiled and licked Hermione lightly, "I know and yesterday was pretty bad. So how about I make it up to you today. I will take you anywhere on the mountain you want or just fly around."

Hermione was quiet for a few moments then responded, "That would be nice, what about Harry?"

"He is in there trying to make something that will help us cook your fish," Cynder said as she slowly stood up causing Hermione to fall backward from where she was stilling.

Hermione looked up at her, "really? What is he building?"

"Something called an oven that Amelia described to us a while back. If we make it correctly then we can use the heat from a fire we start rather than trying to cook the fish with just our breath," Cynder said explaining.

"So that is what you have been working on all day," Hermione said a little surprised as she stood up and got onto Cynder's back.

"Yep so where do you want to go to?" Cynder asked taking off carefully as to not let Hermione fall.

"The lake please," Hermione asked.

"Okay," Cynder said carefully circling about and heading towards the lake a little ways up the mountain.

Hermione smiled, they had found the lake the second day after Hermione had joined up with Harry and Cynder. It was a small hot spring the fed into a good size lake. Giving the water plenty of time to cool down before it reached the end she bathed in. It was also probably the main reason Hermione had not snapped on them already. She at least could keep clean, and the warm waters helped her feel refreshed after each wash.

Hermione smiled as the lake came into view. It was pretty big about the size of a large pool, hidden away by some pretty large rocks making it a great place to swim naked as she had to do. The spring was farther up the mountain and flowed down over a large amount of rocks make a small stream and a series of waterfalls that slowly spilled into the lake at once end and emptied out at the other. They landed near the spot where the lake emptied out and Hermione once she was off Cynder at once stripped down and walked carefully into the water.

She smiled noting the water was the perfect temperature for her today. She had to be careful when she entered because without any type of true way to cool the water, other than the air itself, there was always the chance she could burn herself badly. But for today that did not seem to be the case as she slowly moved about in the water with Cynder watching her quietly from the shoreline. As Hermione drifted over back by the shore she looked at Cynder, "thanks again for bringing me out here today."

"You're welcome," Cynder said with a smile.

"So you have any idea what the eggs clue is yet?" Hermione asked as she rolled onto her belly so she could look at Cynder without craning her neck in the water.

"No but I doubt the clue would be easy to begin with considering what you have told us about this Tournament," Cynder said.

Hermione glanced over at where they kept the egg. Dumbledore in had told Harry that the eggs where used as clues for the next task. Though when Hermione had opened it none of them could figure out how in the world that shrieking noise could be considered a clue. Harry glaring at the egg said they would need to keep it out of the main cave in a place where if it was opened by accident it would not destroy their ears. Hermione agreed seeing as Harry's and Cynder ears were a lot better than her own.

"Could you bring it over," Hermione asked.

"Sure though I don't see how we are going to get a clue from it," Cynder said walking over and then carefully grabbing it she brought it back over to Hermione.

She sat it down in the water as Hermione swam over. But before they could do anything it slid and fell farther into the water opening when it bumped a rock. Cynder flinched as this happened expecting a wall of sound as did Hermione, but thankfully that did not happen. Hermione sighed and leaned down to pick it up but found it just out of reach in the water. So leaning down more her head going underwater she touched it then stopped.

She resurfaced at once and stared at Cynder, "We just figured out how to get the clue."

"What?" Cynder said in shock.

"Yes when I went to pick it up I heard singing. I am going to listen to it now," Hermione said not letting Cynder say anything before she was under again listening to what the egg said.

Cynder sighed as she sat there waiting for Hermione. What she said did not really make sense to Cynder. Though as Cynder thought about it, it slowly did make sense. If the creature could only speak under water then it was possible any sound they made about ground was less than understand able. Her thoughts ended though as Hermione came up for air.

"So what does it say," Cynder asked.

"It is a riddle based around getting something back." Hermione said.

"Oh so you have already figured it all out then?" Cynder asked in shock.

"Yes. The next task will take place in the lake. The Mer-people there will be holding something that was taken from me. Something precious, which leaves me with two problems," Hermione said not noticing Harry was flying towards them.

"What would those be," Cynder asked.

"Well the first one is staying underwater for a while, an hour of time. The second is who or what they will have me retrieve," Hermione said diving back under and this time coming back up with the egg. She shut it carefully before getting out and placing it back on the land. When she turned around she let out a small yelp as she saw Harry landing and looking at them both.

"Cynder. Saphira will be here tomorrow," Harry said smiling not seeming to notice Hermione now blushing badly as she tried to figure out where she left her robe.

"Well that is good. Also Hermione figured out how to use the clue," Cynder said.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione causing her to freeze blushing since she could not find her robe fast enough. "Oh that is good, are you having any problems with figuring it out?"

"No I have had no problems figuring it out. But if it means what I think it does I have one possibly two big problems to deal with though," Hermione said stuttering a little blushing badly.

"I see, and I might ask is something wrong," Harry asked.

"Well umm… I am naked," Hermione said getting a slightly weird face form both Harry and Cynder.

"And?"

"Can you just find my robe," Hermione said giving Harry a small glare.

Harry nodded and spotting her robe on the other side of him tossed it over to her. Hermione could not help but inwardly sigh, she knew Harry, or for that matter Cynder, did not care if she was wearing clothes or not. But times like these sometimes really bugged her. As she pulled it over and made sure it was on right she spoke again.

"Anyway the first problem is the biggest one, how am I going to be able to stay underwater for an hour. And what am I going to have to find that has been 'taken' from me," Hermione said sighing walking over and sitting down on a rock near Harry and Cynder.

"Well I am not sure if there is anyway t o help you there with Dragon's magic. But if anyone would knows a way it would be Saphira, or Amelia," Cynder said smiling.

Hermione nodded, "so does that mean I will be changing today then, also how do you know Saphira will be here tomorrow?"

"Amelia who is the one who told me about my human life is bringing Saphira down here so we can decide if we want to stay or move somewhere else. As for changing today I will let it happen," Harry said causing Hermione to jump for joy.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said giving them both a hug causing both Harry and Cynder to chuckle a little bit.

"Now you might want to get out of your clothes since I am not sure if those will change with you." Harry said causing Hermione to nod and blush a little bit but she none the less stripped at once.

Harry nodded, "now let me see the mark I left on you."

Hermione nodded and did as told, "okay."

Hermione lifted her arm turning it a little bit so Harry could see the mark. Harry smiled licking it once before he put his nose to it and channeled his magic into it. Hermione gave a light gasped as his magic poured into her body; it was so weird feeling his magic. She could feel it rushing around her body filling and changing all it touched causing her changes to start.

Her body slowly became black as scales formed covering her body as it grew in size slowly. Then a feeling a small burst of pain above her butt her tail started growing in and rapidly increasing in length. As her body grew to about half the size of Harry's or Cynder's, her tail reached full length and correct shape, but at this point other changes started happening. Her arms, hands, legs, and feet all began to change reforming and shrinking in length but increasing in size. At the same time her face started changing rapidly till it was nearly the same as Harry's or Cynder. As her body kept changing and growing it only a little smaller than what it should be as when the magic inside seemed to flash causing the last few changes to happen. Almost instantly her wings grew in and spread out reaching their full size in seconds. Then with suddenly as the feeling of the magic and transformation stopped as Harry pulled back.

Hermione stood for a few seconds in slight shock as she stood on all fours. She slowly looked around and shifted her weight as she slowly got used to her new body. She slowly walked forward till she stood at the water's edge. Looking over her body she could not help but gasp a little bit. Her body was a little smaller than Harry but also a little bit bigger then Cynder's. And down her body ran markings much like Cynder but glowed a much darker shade of green than Harry's.

As she finished looking at herself in the water she could not help but smile, in her own thoughts she was beautiful. Looking back over at Harry and Cynder she smiled.

"Thanks," was all Hermione could say surprised her voice was almost the same as her human one, just with a slight lower tone to it.

"You're a little early to be thanking us Hermione," Cynder said with a small grin.

"Why it that," Hermione asked.

"Because your first lesson starts now, you are going to need to fly back to the cave using your own wings," Harry said giggling.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds before sighing, "Why do I feel this is going to end badly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry had been right about the fact Hermione was way to early on thanking them. By the end of the day, even if she did make it back to the cave, she was stiff and very sore from the amount of bumps she had taken from bad take off and landings. Cynder had helped her through a great deal of it as had Harry but still they could not help but smile every time she messed up and landed in the water. Then watched as Hermione got out of the water and shook herself off before trying again over the lake, that way when she fell she would not hurt herself.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling stiff and sore in places she did not know she could feel sore from. Carefully she got up and moved about the cave, she was looking at it truly for the first time. With her new eyes everything was in sharp focus, down to almost the smallest piece of dirt. Walking over to the entrances to the cave she was surprised when her eyes adjusted instantly to the light of the morning sun. She looked out over the valley and towards Hogwarts and was surprised to see she could just make out the window frames of almost all the windows in the castle.

Then hearing a noise she spun around nearly tripping with the sudden movement as she looked to see what had caused it. It was only Cynder who had shifted a little bit in her sleep. Hermione sighed as she turned back around and looked back over the valley. She walked it for a few minutes before she jumped when Harry spoke, "Morning Hermione."

Hermione though again still not used to this body ended up tripping and falling on her side, "Morning Harry, please don't do that." She said groaning as she got up slowly before sitting and looking at him.

"Sorry, I did not think you would jump just from me saying something," Harry said giving a light yawn as he too looked out of the cave towards the valley.

"Normally I won't but I did not hear you at all till you said that," Hermione said with a light growl of annoyance.

"I see. You must not be listening like you should then," Harry said carefully stretching his wings as he got ready to take his morning flight.

"What do you mean I am listening," Hermione asked confused.

"No you are not, any animal I know of could have heard me right then." Harry said looking at her before pulling his wings back in for a few moments done stretching for now.

"When I am not a normal animal I guess," Hermione shot back annoyed again.

"Do not be annoyed with me; these are things you will learn with time Hermione. Now care to join me for my morning flight?" Harry said then asked.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, I barely made it into the cave last night," Hermione said slightly worried about taking off and flying again.

"Yes I am sure about this; you still have a lot to learn. And there is no time like the present to do that," Harry said before jumping out of the cave entrance pass the cliffs edge.

Hermione could not help but sigh at this; she could not help but feel he was correct. But that did not mean she was any happier about it at all. After all from what Harry and Cynder had said they had been working on flying since they were babies. Hermione sighed and looked over the cliff edge towards the ground and whimpered, she had never realized it before no, but the ground seemed a lot farther away than she had thought. She had known it was far away before but there was a big difference when it was just holding you back inside the cave, verse jumping off to start your first flying lesson. She sighed again as she sat back down again not having the nerve to make the jump.

Harry having watched her up till now landed and looked at her semi annoyed, "Really you sit back down and don't even give it a try?"

"Yes, I am scared okay," Hermione said looking away from him.

"That is not really a good reason to not try," Harry said looking at her closely, "Besides you already willingly faced a Dragon in battle, what makes this scarier than that?"

"Well because at that point in time I had a plan about how I was going to face her down and live," Hermione replied back not looking at Harry.

"Sure, and now you are going to have to plan to learn how to fly," Harry said looking back towards the edge.

"And how by making my jump to my death?" Hermione almost yelled back.

She did not realize this was the wrong way to react as Harry had her pinned in a second growling dangerously, "Be careful how you act and what you say. I can easily end your life should you keep this up."

Hermione nodded, "yes."

"Yes what," Harry asked lightly not letting up on the pressure he had on her wings or neck.

"Yes, I will control myself better," Hermione said carefully controlling her voice.

"Good, you will not like me otherwise. Remember respect is one thing we dragons value above all others. Remember it well," Harry said getting off Hermione.

Hermione slowly got up annoyed, but mostly at herself. She knew she should not have snapped at Harry like that but this flying issue was getting to her. She stretched her body and wings again getting out the soreness from Harry pinning her. As she looked at Harry she sighed and looked away, "How am I going to learn then?"

"You will learn to fly using your wings by taking off the cliff edge here. We have enough room to easy stretch our wings. And on the cliff edge we have enough room to take off and land without too many problems," Harry said showing Hermione about what he was asking her to do. He slowly took off before hovering gently flapping his wings to maintain height before landing.

"Okay I will try that," Hermione said stretching out here wings.

"There is no trying, there is only doing," Harry said sitting down to watch.

Hermione carefully started pumping her wings making sure the followed the same movements Harry's did. She was met with semi good success. She was able to take off but she could not hover around like harry did and soon found herself falling to the ground landing on her paws barely. She looked over at harry who nodded before telling her to try again. She was once again able to take off but, like before once she was in the air she could not hover at all let alone fly as she fell back to the ground semi hard.

Harry watched as Hermione fallen to hover for more than a few seconds over the next hours. He was trying to figure out the reason for this. Her form was nearly perfect to be sure but once she was high enough in the air to hover without risk of hitting the ground with her tail or wings she could not maintain control anymore. Hermione took off again and Harry watched her even closer this time mostly watching her tail which was used for their controlled flight. It was not needed completely for hovering if a dragon was good, but for full on flying it was the most needed thing for him and Cynder, and now Hermione as well.

But even as she came back down he noticed it was not her tail either that caused it. She sighed lightly a little tired from the amount of practice and hard landings. "I don't get it you make it look so easy, yet I can barely get airborne let alone stay in the air."

"I have noticed. You are tired out as well rest a little while we talk ok?" Harry said then asked.

"Okay and thank," Hermione said slumping to the ground.

"Welcome, you will grow used to flying; now tell me why you think you are not able to fly at this or hover," Harry asked looking at her.

"I am not sure to be honest; I try to follow how you body moves. But for some reason I start moving differently then I should and I correct it but I fall at that point." Hermione said looking of over the cliff edge towards Hogwarts.

"Well that is your problem I would say," Harry said causing Hermione's head to whip around toward him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"You are thinking your body is doing something wrong, that is your human mind, but it is what it is doing is most likely correct because it is your dragon instincts." Harry said.

"You make it sound so easy to just let my body lead me, but to do what you say is going to be something else," Hermione said.

"I will agree with you there, after all Cynder and I will have to learn to walk on two legs. Even if we can right now, we would not have the grace you humans do," Harry said.

"Right," Hermione said with a nod.

"What is Harry right about," Cynder said coming slowly out of the cave and stretching her wings as well brushing against Harry and Hermione in the decreased area on the cliff edge.

"About flying and walking, and how it is going to be hard to learn," Hermione said.

"It is harder and easier than you may realize Hermione. That is just the beginning, as you still have hunting, fire breathing, and dragon's magic to learn," Cynder said getting a groan out of Hermione.

"Don't remind me. I still have to find a way to breath underwater for the second task," Hermione said sighing more still.

"Well we will work on that more once Saphira is here. In the mean time we need to get you airborne," Harry said.

"Fine I will try again," Hermione said. Cynder seeing this backed back into the cave giving Hermione the room she needed to fully try again.

As she stretched out her wings again she started pumping her wings slowly and rose into the air, she quickly reached the height at which she could hover. As she like before she started to struggle but after a few seconds she was able to level out. She kept hovering for about a half minute before she landed though it was not graceful by any means.

Harry smiled happily, "very nicely done Hermione you are starting to get it. Now it is time to join us in actual flight."

Hermione looked at him warily, "Really. I just get hovering down and I am back to flying again."

"Yes now come on, you flew last night to get up here," Cynder said lightly smiling.

"Fine I will try," Hermione said.

Harry then repeated what he said before, "There is no trying there is only doing. Now you can be the one to lead us today, and remember don't think to hard about it. Your body knows what to do; all you have to do is direct it to where you want to go."

Hermione just nodded not fully sure this was true but she was willing to give it a try, since harry had been right about how to hover after all. She was not going to jump off like Harry or Cynder but with a few solid pumps of her wings she was in the air, then listening to instincts like Harry said she was able to really start flying and was soon at the same speed she normally saw Harry and Cynder flying around at while she had human still. As they flew none of them noticed people watching them closely. A couple of the people though were wondering just how the return of Harry Potter would affect the world. As the day grew on only a few people still ended up watching the dragons flying around. As the dragon's landed only a few made a very careful note as to where they had landed.

Hermione smiled as she landed for the day, she never realized how easy it was to fly versus hovering. She had been up nearly all day landing only to eat, which still made her feel a little sick. Her mind had turned to food and before she knew it she had swooped down and taken a rabbit off the ground and was eating it. When she realized what she had done she blushed and landed feeling a little sick as she used the water from a stream to wash off. Cynder and Harry came down to check on her, but she said she was just over reacting to her first meal as a dragon. They semi understood what she meant seeing how they had to cook all of her food up till now. Soon she was back in the air flying and gliding on the winds and air currents.

As Cynder landed last of all Harry spoke up, "This is weird; I would have thought that Saphira would have been here by now."

Cynder nodded, "Unless something came up that delayed them really badly."

"What could stop a dragon's travel," Hermione asked.

"A number of things, though it is most likely that they ran into some human dwelling or something and decided to go around." Harry said lightly.

"Or she is just tired, Cynder, you and me are all made for long flights because of our small body and kite like design, were as most other dragons don't fly unless to travel large distances in a short span of time. And even those are about an hour's travel, at least if the book I read is correct," Hermione said.

Harry and Cynder seemed to think for a few moments before Cynder spoke, "It sounds about right though I am not quite sure how long an hour is."

"It was Amelia who sent it though, so we might want assume they will still be here today, in the mean time we need to get some food," Harry said. Hermione nodded lightly glad that her scales could not change color or she would have been slightly green.

"Okay follow me, I saw a good size herd of deer this morning that we can get for dinner," Harry continued before leaping off the cliff edge followed by Cynder then surprisingly by Hermione. As they flew towards the forest Hermione looked over to the castle and the lake. She hoped that Saphira showed up soon because after Christmas her life was going to depend on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The year moved on and for Hermione it was turning out to be quite useful. She was learning many things from Saphira. Harry and Cynder mostly helped with her training when it came to some things were she had been struggling, liking flying or controlling her fire. Saphira was also very interested in the Triwizard Tournament. She, though, was not fully sure what they would about this second challenge. This had worried Hermione at first until Saphira pointed out she and Amelia did have ideas they were just not fully sure how well they would work yet.

Mean while in the Hogwarts Castle the mood was different all around. Most the time the site of dragons near your place of residents caused either fear or thoughts of great amount of money. But when they saw three dragons like the one that had nearly destroyed the stands then an even bigger dragon than the other three combined it was almost panic after what had happened. The only reason it was not panic was the castle's defense were a lot better than those at the stands, though the people that took care of magical creatures class and the two visiting schools made sure to keep their eyes on the sky at all times.

Though as it drew closer to Christmas time the three schools were given something else to worry about, dancing at the Yule Ball and it turned out to be what they needed. Soon the girls were talking amongst each other about who would ask them out while the boys had to worry about having two left feet, or worse getting a date. Around the castle thing were getting a second cleaning, the first time was for show for the other schools to show off the castle. This time though it was more for a great show and fun time for everyone rather than just for looks.

Now while the students were feeling better. The teachers or more correctly Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, were still semi worried about lingering problems. The main reason being the fact Hermione had a good chance of failing or dying in the next challenge. They were also worried, though a great deal less so, that Hermione might not show up at the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall though had found out from Amelia Bones that Harry, Hermione, and possibly Cynder would be attending the Ball, much to her surprise.

The school judges were worried as well, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch for their own reasons. Now while they would have been slightly saddened at the loss of a student, they had to worry about their own lives. They had heard how the dragon, Harry, had claimed Hermione as his mate. And after seeing what he had done at the first task, if he lost Hermione his new mate. They did not really want to think of what might happen to them.

And while the mood in the castle was tense the world outside the castle was abuzz with chatter. Ever since the article about the "Boy Who Lived" everyone was trying to find a way either to meet with him. Mostly to get on his good side, since the Potter Line was considered a Rich family, though by no means in the top 25 richest family. They were still quite rich even then.

On the other hand many were also looking at ways to control him. While he did not wield the most wealth, the political capital because of his name, was tempting enough on its own. But then when they added the fact he was a magical animagus on top of them, they saw in him and his mates a very powerful weapon, if they could gain control of him of course.

Which led back to the main problem for both of these groups wanting to control or just talking with Harry was just doing it. Oh sure it was easy enough to find the cave or even see him. But actually getting him to come down and land near them, let alone talk was insanely hard. The first few people had be able to talk to him once but he had, he found them and their ideas to be quite boring and left. One person and odd toad like women had attacked him with some spells in order to get him and his mates to listen to her. The answer to this assault on them turn out to be enough to cause all but the bravest or dumbest to remain, since Harry and Cynder had leveled the slowly forming camp ground to the ground in almost 10 seconds flat. The women body was later found burned almost to the point they had to guess who she was. No further attacks had been on made on them since then.

As the dawn for the Yule Ball began spirits were a lot higher than that had been over the past weeks. With classes already out people were wandering the hall. While the teachers moved down different halls and corridors making sure the students were behaving, mostly the boys since the girls were already getting ready for the ball. It was while during this time Professor Flitwick met someone he had not thought he would meet until a few a months or so ago.

Stand on a balcony in one of the lesser used corridors was a young man and two young women all three of them in simple black robes. At first he could not fully believe was he was seeing. It had to be Lily and James Potter. Quickly as he could he ran towards them calling out. But as they turned towards him he stopped short, it was not James or Lily. It did not take him long to guess who they were though. The male had to be Harry Potter strangely enough almost perfect look alike of his father with green eyes that could out match an emerald for color. The females he realized at once one was Hermione, but her eyes looked off no longer the chocolate brown but a mossy brown colors, the other he could only guess from what Professor Dumbledore had told them was Cynder. Her hair was a fierce flaming wave that went all the way down to her lower back while her eyes were red showing a great deal of power.

But before he could say anything to them, both Harry and Cynder leaped off the balcony and disappeared from site. Hermione looked like she was about to talk, but after a second thought followed the two over, causing Flitwick to come out of his stupor and reach the balcony's edge. Looking over the edge he tried to spot the falling group but instead was met with the site of 3 dragons flying away from the castle. Nodding to himself he went at once to find both Dumbledore, who was making sure the Great Hall was ready for the night's activities, and Professor McGonagall who was watching the first floor for any rule breakers.

Finding them both near the same location he called them both over before telling them what he had seen. Professor McGonagall smiled lightly at this, "Well it seems we will be having Hermione back here soon after all. And it is good to hear she is doing well, or at least looks okay as well."

"Yes, but the boy and girl worry me," Dumbledore said.

"Why is that Albus," McGonagall asked.

"Because Minerva. While we know that Hermione will behave we have no real way of knowing how either of them will behave if attacked or annoyed. We are talking dragon raised people, not normal humans," Dumbledore said.

"So what you are saying is that we risk people's health by letting them in! Why would you think that," Filius asked lightly.

"Because unlike most people who will show restrain when offended, or when threaten. They have a solid chance of taking an offence to the next level, we don't know anything about these two after all. I learned that the hard way during and after the first task thanks to Amelia Bones." Dumbledore said giving them both a hard look.

"So what shall we do then Albus? We cannot turn them away." Minerva said looking at the aged wizard.

"Unfortunately all we can do is warn the kids to behave, and keep an eye out for any problems," Dumbledore answered before adding, "And hope for the best."

"I doubt warning my house or any house will do much to help," Minerva said after a few moments thought.

"Yes, what you say is true. I will get back onto watching the corridor and let the other staff know what is going on." Flitwick said before disappearing down the corridor at a high speed.

Dumbledore nodded as both he and McGonagall left to return to their own watches as well. Soon it was almost time for the ball to begin, and down in the Hall many people were gathering. Most of the people were either with their dates already or if they were from another house waiting for them to show up. The Staff for Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang were all on the lookout for trouble, as the Champions showed up with their own dates. Soon it was almost time to start and the only person that seemed to be missing was Hermione.

McGonagall in a long Ruby dress sighed as she looked at Dumbledore and got a nod telling her to start. But before she could the doors to the Entrance Hall swung slowly open. Some people turned towards them as three people entered into the Hall. A hush fell over the on lookers as they realized just who was here standing in front of them. Hermione and her date had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione sighed as she at her food at the Yule Ball, at first she had like the attention she got from entering the tournament, but tonight was one of the few times she was really regretting getting herself into it. Everyone was looking at her or Harry and not glancing looks or hiding it, but staring looks that she was finding just plain annoying. Before now the best she would get when it came to people staring was when she proved she was the best in the class, or on the rare occasion of being caught causing a prank. But now she was getting glares, just plain staring, looks of lust and want, as well as other looks she could not identify. Some of them worried her a little bit, even with her new training and skills but she knew there was nothing she could do currently about them.

Harry though seemed rather unaffected by the stares at first glance, but when she looked at him closely enough she noticed his eyes were moving almost none stop about the room. It was like he was waiting for an attack to come. This was not really a surprise considering the person that had Cynder taken, Ludo Bagman was only a few feet away from them. As they continued their meal Hermione heard something off to her side thanks to her now slightly better hearing.

"Are you sure this is wise Albus? To let that thing in here after what it did before now?" a man asked, Hermione was not sure fully who was speaking up but it sounded like the Durmstrang Headmaster.

"Yes I am quite it is safe. Remember it was Ludo Bagman who caused this wrong not us. We were defending ourselves from what we thought at the time was an unexplained attack. And he thought we were trying to steal his mate, Hermione has since then dealt with that issue," Albus Dumbledore answered.

"Yes but the danger is still here. Realize even if we may not hold a grudge, some of the students might. And while I am not sure about your own, I know some of my students will not be happy Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, is alive and sitting over there. Just think about Draco Malfoy, ever since his dad was killed for the events a few years back, has been more on edgy and ready to caused trouble and pain that before," the man said as Hermione realized it was indeed the Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff.

"Igor there is nothing we can really do about that currently. I have personally warned all my students and staff about the dangers of messing with them. And I very much doubt that after what happened at the first task they will be willing to risk another attack, let alone at the Yule Ball." Albus said, "Now please sit down and enjoy the feast! I very much doubt the Elves would be happy if you refused to eat."

Hermione sighed at this smiling a little. What Dumbledore said was very true about the dangers. She alone had seen firsthand just how powerful Cynder and Harry really were when they were not holding back. And she honestly did not want to see what Saphira could do if she got into the fight as well. Hermione's own skills in fighting both as a human and dragon had grown a great deal though they were still pretty bad. Hermione then smiled more as the thought of her own training lead to what she had been teaching both Harry and Cynder.

As she looked over at Harry could not help but let out a small giggle. She had to help and teach them how to act like a semi normal human. And it was quite funny watching them fall as they learned how to stand on two legs and feet again, let alone walk, jog, run, and dance. She had laughed quite a few times but had almost ending up paying for it. Harry had told her if she kept laughing and not helping she would learn how to fly while dodging fire attack, needless to say Hermione helped a lot more afterward though she still giggled a little bit when they fell.

Harry smiled as he finished eating his fourth fish head and all, much to the disgust of some of the people that could see him. He carefully cleaned his face of anything before he looked at Hermione giving her one of his silly grins. Hermione looked back at him and smiled before asking, "So Harry, are you enjoying the Ball so far?"

Harry nodded after a few seconds, "it is… nice."

Hermione smiled, "Yes I would agree, though we still have dancing later on tonight."

Harry made a face showing his thoughts about dancing quite clearly. Hermione could not help but laugh a little bit. While Cynder once she had gotten the basic movements down had found it quiet fun to dance. Harry on the other hand found it more a hassle. But he still learned it and could now dance well enough to get through the waltzes that were sure to come later on that night.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked making Hermione laugh a little more.

"Yes we do, no don't get cold feet. What would the others think if you a power dragon got scared of dancing," Hermione said teasing.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I doubt they would very much care. I just don't see the point of moving about on our feet, when an aerial dance is so much more fun."

"Because Harry humans cannot normally fly, you already know this very well. Besides if you dance well I will go hunting for you tomorrow," Hermione said causing Harry to perk up a little bit. Any easy meal as a dragon was a welcome idea.

"Fine but it better be a good meal," Harry said with a Cheshire cat like grin.

Hermione nodded and smiled but as she looked out over the crowd again she became award of the stares again making her wish that Cynder here. She always made Hermione happy or laughs even on those first few days she was with them at times when Hermione was really down. Hermione as she felt the stares of the people in the hall really wanted something more than Harry to distract her. Though she knew why Cynder did not stay for only a few moments, thanks to her own capturer from before she did not like being near the castle just yet.

Harry caught her distress quickly, "What is wrong Hermione?"

"I do really not like all the stares being directed at me," Hermione said looking back over at Harry.

"Well we cannot help that, but think about this if you want. It is not you who they are truly looking at," Harry said causing Hermione to get a confused look.

"Who are they looking at if it is not me? Wait you mean they are all looking at you then," Hermione said blinking in slight surprise as well as giving herself a mental slap.

"Yes, after all if what Amelia said is true. Then I have done something no one at all has done before," Harry said.

"Yeah true," Hermione said before laughing lightly, "are you talking about surviving the killing spell or nearly defeating over a hundred if not more people at once?"

"Why not both," Harry said as Hermione smiled more and chucked.

"I would be worried about you getting prideful but with Cynder around I doubt that is a problem," Hermione said getting a chuckle from Harry.

"I am proud of my skills, but I know that I can still be killed," Harry said rolling his eyes as Dumbledore stood up and announced it was time for the dancing to being. The plates soon vanished taking with it what was left of some people's meals and what remained of Harry's fish, much to his annoyance and some people's relief at not having to see him watch all of a raw fish.

The students got quickly before most of the tables vanished making room leaving them plenty of room to dance. While the remaining tables and chairs along the edge of the room for people to sit and watch the dancing or rest after a few songs. Hermione smiled slightly as she walked down with Harry, who still looked slightly annoyed, as they moved onto the dance floor. And as the band got onto the stage and finished tuning up Harry and Hermione both of them feeling slightly nervous though Harry was not sure why he was nervous.

The band then started playing and soon the three champion's starts dancing in a slow waltz around the room. Harry was still tense for a while as they danced the few moments alone on the floor with the other Champions, but soon others joined in not wanting to be left out. By the end of the second minutes most of the dance floor was filled with waltzing couples. Hermione smiled happily as Harry's tension slowly lifted, mostly because it meant her feet were a lot safer from being stepped on. They continued dancing through the first five songs before they stopped and took a seat at the edge of the room both having enjoyed themselves so far.

As they rested the sixth song finished and another band took the stage, and if Hermione was honest they had a strange look about them, even for the Wizarding world. They all had no sleeve shirt and had long ragged hair, some of which was colored, and had jeans on. She rather thought they looked like a want to be rock and roll band, and as they started up their first song she realized they were alright. And from the look Harry had she could tell he did not like the music at all, let alone want to dance to it. She had to agree. As they sat around waiting for a slower song, Harry noticed some people looking at them even now.

The few he noticed after a glance around the room was a small group of girls, but two of them caught his attention as they were watching him and Hermione a lot more closely than the others. The first was a girl who had a weirdly smart look about her, yet at the same time it looked like she was not thinking about anything. Her hair was an almost dirty blonde color and hanging down below well below her shoulders. She was wearing a pale white dress that hide the rest of her body. Next to her stood a red head that reminded Harry forcefully of Cynder, with her fierce red hair and a red dress to match. But unlike Cynder, or the blonde girl to her left she seemed to have a dark look and feel about her. And with the low light that covered the edge of the hall she had an almost evil look on her face currently.

Hermione noticed him looking around and noticed the group he was looking at. And could not help but ask, "You are not looking for another mate are you?"

"No. But I would like to know who are the girls with the red and blonde hair," Harry said looking towards Hermione.

"Well I don't know them personally, but the red haired girl is Ginny Weasley. And the blonde is Luna Lovegood," Hermione said looking over at the group for a second.

"I see, has… Ginny always had the dark look about her?" Harry asked.

"I would not know as I said I don't know them personally, but I see what you mean." Hermione said glancing over at the group again the look Ginny was giving her almost gave her the chills.

"Yes I noticed those two and a few others have been watching us closely. If you look across to the right side of dance floor you will notice two men talking. Both have black hair and have been watching us since the third dance I think. Then over on the left side I see two younger boys, one has red hair much like Ginny. And behind him a tails length away is a boy with almost white hair," Harry said pointing out rather indirectly the location of each of the people that were really watching them, besides the first two.

"Well the one with the straight shoulder length black hair is Professor Snape the Potion teacher, and Head of Slytherin house. As for the other one, I think he is Sirius Black though I cannot say for sure since I have never actually met the man. As for the boys, the red head is Ron Weasley, while the blonde one behind him… I really have no clue," Hermione said looking over at the men then the boys noticing the blonde haired one, more of a bleached blond, was giving them an actual evil look.

"Okay," Harry said and then sighed, "Come on I am heading outside."

Hermione nodded and followed, the loud music was getting to her as well. She noticed like the movie Harry, Cynder, and now herself were all slightly affected by loud noise. Not to the point they would lose focus like the dragons in the film, but they could get a bad headache if the sound continued long enough. As they left the great hall and made it out to the grounds outside the castle they smiled at the rapidly decreasing sound and silence as they walked together. Hermione smiled noticing the grounds directly around the castle had been transfigured and heated so that the students could walk about. It had a very romantic feel to it all but as they walked out into the far side of it Harry noticed that someone looked sounded like they were following them.

Harry sighed lightly to himself and steered them into a side path and then carefully hide out of sight waiting to see if the person was truly following them, or just walking along the same path as them. They waited only a few moments before the sound of footsteps drew near. As it reached the point Harry had ducked out of sight with Hermione before they came to a stop. Harry and Hermione knew for sure now that someone was following them almost for sure. Harry took a careful sniff of the air but sighed inwardly, while his hearing and sight were still great as a human his sense of smell had decreased enough he could not make out to many smells.

It was only a few seconds before the person moved on slowly walking as if looking. Harry waited a few more seconds before walking out and looked to see who had been following them. He blinked as he noticed the two girls from before walking away. As they turned the corner the blonde haired ones dress shifted just enough to show she was walking barefooted explaining why he had only heard one set of foot falls. As Hermione joined him she could not help but ask, "Harry why did we hide? I doubt we were in any trouble."

"I would rather know who is following me," Harry said simply.

"So who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Luna and Ginny, if I remember their names correctly," Harry said as they started walking again leading them along the path that Ginny and Luna had taken.

"I see but why did we only hear one of them? And why are we following them?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Luna was not wearing any shoes, and I want to know why they were following them," Harry said, "then once we find that out I would like to go flying some more. Or if you want to we may dance some more still," Though even as Harry said the last part Hermione could tell he really rather not go back while the music was still loudly and with a fast beat.

"Let's head back to the instead cave once we find out. You know that I did not want to come here anymore than you did for this Ball once I realized Cynder was not coming," Hermione said smiling a little bit as they rounded a corner looking for Ginny and Luna.

"Okay," Harry said with a smile as they moved trying to catch up to them. They soon notice Ginny and Luna move behind a bush ahead of them. Smiling they moved around the other side when they reached it hoping to caught the two girls before they moved on. As they went round the bush they came to stop as both Ginny and Luna had their wands pointed at them.

"Well Harry, Hermione. It is nice to meet you again can we please talk?" Luna asked with a small smile.

"We can talk, but put the wand away." Harry said looking at the girls closely.

"Sorry but that is a no can do," Luna said as they moved quickly stunning Harry and Hermione within a second.

Ginny smiled as both Harry and Hermione fell to the ground fully stunned before looking at her friend, "Come on let's get them out of sight before they wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry groaned lightly as he came to, stretching a little bit before he opened his eyes. At this time he glanced around the room seeing as he was still able to move. He noticed that Hermione right next to him smiling he noticed like him she was untied. Next he noticed that across the room not even looking at him were Ginny and Luna talking to each other. It was a little surprising but he was not going to complain about good luck.

Slowly he got up, carefully as to not alert either Luna to the fact he had woken up got up. Quickly glancing at them he then checked Hermione to the best of his abilities to make sure she was unharmed. As best he could tell the only thing wrong with her was the fact she was stunned. Then standing up fully again he changed shape in a second filling up part of the room as he let out a loud and menacing growl. Luna and Ginny spun around but were pinned in a second as he jumped forward. As he glared down at them before grabbing Luna's wand in his mouth and tossed it off to the side. He then looked at Ginny and hissed at her to do the same.

Ginny understood what he wanted having seen him take away Luna's wand. She carefully drew out her wand then tossed it over by Luna's. Harry carefully let them up after making sure their wands were completely out of reach. Then walking over he changed back quickly before then picking their wands pocketing them. Turning towards them he gave a harsh glare before he finally spoke. "Now explain why you stunned us and where we are currently."

Luna looked to Ginny and sighed nodding before she spoke, "We stunned you so we could make sure you listened to us. As for where, we are in the school dungeons."

"Safe! I am a dragon, I don't need someone protecting me," Harry said with a heated glare.

"Most would normally agree with this, but after what we have heard some would not be sure. A Dragon Hunters Clan is headed towards the school," Ginny said.

"Okay you might have a point with that. But first how do I can trust you and what can you do for me that Hermione, Amelia, Saphira, Cynder, and I cannot already do?" Harry asked wanting to see what they thought they could do to help.

"To be honest you have no reason to trust us right now. As we have not given you a reason yet. As for what we could do that someone else might not be able to. We can gather information for you as we are unknowns right now, very few people even know of us." Luna said and almost flinched when he focused his glare almost fully on her.

"Fine here how about I give you a little chance to prove you have. If you wake Hermione and lead us out of here I will listen to what you have to say," Harry said giving them a few moments to think.

Ginny nodded right away, "Okay we will do that, but first at least one of us needs our wand back so we can wake Hermione."

"Okay," Harry said before he drew the wands out. Luna moved forward and grabbed hers. Harry then stepped back as Luna pointed her wand at Hermione. Glancing one time at Harry she cast the spell and work Hermione up. Then to Harry's surprise handed her wand back to him. Hermione stirred after a few seconds blinking before she got up off the ground and spun around looking a little worried.

But Luna had already moved back by Ginny. She then noticed that Harry was awake and had both Ginny's and Luna's wands. She looked at him in surprise asking, "Did you just cast the spell to wake me?"

Harry shook his head pointing to Luna, "No she did. And then she handed her wand back to me, which was surprising."

"So what is it that they want then?" Hermione asked glancing over at the girls.

"They can explain it to you before they lead us out of the school," Harry said with a small smile.

"Wait you trust them!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"They have given me a semi good reason to trust them," Harry said holding up the wand that Luna had handed him, "After all Luna here handed her wand back to me after she woke you. Rather than kept it to herself."

"Fine but why did we have to be stunned then it does not inspire trust," Hermione said pointing out.

"As we said to Harry it was to make sure you would listen to us. And if we had not done something drastic you would not have taken us seriously. Though in hindsight it was not our best idea I will admit," Ginny said looking semi embarrassed, "Plus it was the only way to make sure we got you to some place private without you asking questions."

"Fine. So what is it you wanted to talk about then?" Hermione sighed asking causing Ginny to explain again what they had talked about for the few minutes before this.

Hermione blinked, "Wait we have a dragon clan after us! How can you be so sure of that?"

Luna sighed and looked down, "Well we are not fully sure. But well, you can be the judge based on what we heard."

"Okay I you wish," Hermione said gesturing for them to start.

"While at the Three Broomsticks a few weeks ago we overheard a conversation of a blond haired Durmstrang boy. He was talking about getting revenge on the man that caused the Dark Lords fall. And really the only person that truly fits that description is you and Dumbledore currently. But when he said that he was calling in a favor that his dad had with and old dragon clan, which only left just you Harry." Luna said.

Hermione nodded in understanding, "So you think he is sending them after us at least based on the basic facts? Though I agree with what you heard it makes sense."

"We have no for sure proof he is sending them after you or just calling them in to talk. But if you look at the bare facts it makes sense that they are coming for you," Luna said.

"I understand," Hermione said as it was true, it made pretty good sense. After all they were the only dragons in the area at all. As the other ones had been sent home after the challenge.

"Anyway I tried to find out more but something caught their attention. They then left before I could find out anymore," Luna finished.

"I see, so what are you suggesting we do?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get you to a place to hide or at least a safer location." Ginny said, "There are other caves around in the mountains if you can move to one of them. Or if we can find you a place to stay in the Grounds surrounding the school you should be safe."

"And why not tell the teachers or Dumbledore about this?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows at this at why not just telling someone in charge.

"Because you know as well as I do that there is nothing they can truly do about this. Think about it, with three dragons outside the reservation the clan would have all right to hunt you down. And if you fought that them they could use lethal force, then again they might use it anyway," Ginny said causing Hermione and Harry's eyes to widen a little bit.

"What about me won't I cause them to stop since I am a human," Hermione asked.

"And that might not even be a factor, depending on the clan they might care less. You might just end up being another target anyway." Luna said causing Hermione to flinch.

Harry though looked at them closely, before sighing. "This does indeed sound bad if you are telling the truth but I am still not sure if there is anything you can really do for us."

"We agree, but at the very least we can find out information for you like I said before. We are also a little bit unknown to the other students other than my brothers," Ginny said.

"Fine if you wish you may try and find out more stuff, but next time you need to talk with us in private you try and stun us it will be less than pleasant when I wake up," Harry said growling causing both Luna and Ginny to flinch. "Now please show us the way out!"

"Okay," Ginny said before leading them out of the room and out of the dungeons and to the Entrance Hall. As they reached the outside Hermione looked up at the large clock that was above the hall and noticed it was almost one in the morning.

"Talk with your friend and love and let us know what your decision is. We should be at the big tree down by the lake around twelve if you wish to talk or find us; though with this weather we will not remain long."Luna said before she turned to go, "We must be going now before anyone realizes we are missing. We did after all not have an invite to the ball."

Harry and Hermione seeing them disappear back into the castle shrugged and changed form. Then as dragons they quick were into the sky and on their way back to the cave. On the way there they noticed a few people still roaming the grounds though these were mostly couples. Not really caring about these people they flew onward and were soon at the cave were they found Cynder sleeping by the door waiting for them to return.

As they landed she woke up thanks to years of training and always a little paranoid about attacks. But seeing both of them back she came over and nuzzled them. Before walking back to the back of the cave and was soon asleep again. Harry quickly followed her example and was soon sleeping as well. Hermione though was not feeling sleepy currently even as she moved about the cave. The talk from before still had her worried, and for good reason.

Luna and Ginny were right there was no reason for them to kidnap either Harry or her. They could not be after money since only Harry had a vault that was rumored to be full of riches, and to be honest, he would not have used it. They would not gain fame from kidnapping him as that would only turn most everyone against them. So really their reason that made sense somewhat was trying for Ginny and Luna to try and save Harry, Cynder, and herself. Her thoughts kept chasing each other around before she finally sighed and knew she needed to talk to someone. Jumping off the cliff edge she spread her wings and made her way up to the hot spring where Saphira would often be sleeping since the cave was currently too small for her to fit inside.

Landing by Saphira she moved over before nearly jumping in surprise as the large blue dragon spoke up, showing she was not asleep. "Hello Hermione what bring you up here at this late hour in the night?"

"Well, I could not sleep. I have something I wish to talk to you about if that would be okay," Hermione said looking at her as Saphira slowly opened her right eye to look at Hermione.

"I see you may talk with me if you should wish," Saphira said as she raised her head and looked at Hermione closely.

Hermione nodded before explaining what had happened since they had left for the ball, though skipping some of the lesser details for time's sake. Saphira listened carefully to the small retelling not making any comment as Hermione spoke. As Hermione finished though her face, even for a dragon slowly became unreadable. If you were to ask Hermione it looked like she had no expression at all. Saphira at first did not say anything for a few moments before she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh filled with slight pain in grief.

"I will have to talk to Harry tomorrow about this and see what he plans to do. He may be strong and have power well beyond a normal dragon but he is not ready for dealing with a Hunter Clan yet. They are skilled well beyond that of a normal witch or wizard," Saphira said looking off towards the school.

"Are they really that bad?" Hermione asked, since she her personal studies had not included dragons yet other than how to beat them.

"Yes! A single hunter from a clan can take on a dragon single handily and expect to come out on top depending on his years of training and the dragon. Those normally use swords since spells are next to useless in fights. But when they come in groups they can take on whole families of dragons. I have personally seen a group of ten hunters take on and defeat and later kill ten dragons." Saphira said with a growl.

"Ten dragons," Hermione breathed out hardly able to believe it.

"Yes ten men came, and ten dragons fell that day to their blades and wands. It was the day I lost my own family," Saphira said growling out a little bit of blue flames escaping her mouth as she spoke. Hermione closed her eyes shivering lightly as a few flames touched her scaly side.

"Well we should do some planning then," Hermione said but Saphira instead of nodding yawned and curled up again.

"We shall do that, but we need to get some sleep first." Saphira said though even as she said those words Hermione could still see that there was a fire in her eyes.

"As you wish, good night," Hermione said before she made her way back down to the cave and was soon asleep cuddling with Harry and Cynder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry yawned lazing around in his dragon form late one day about two days before the beginning of the second task. He was watching as Hermione paced up and down the length of the cave in her human form muttering none stop. She had been doing this for well over an hour now over an hour now and for a good while it was quite entertaining though he knew he should stop it. His sharp ears could easily catch what she muttering to herself. It was about how to take on the water challenge in two days time.

To be honest Harry was not sure why Hermione was so worried about the upcoming challenge. They had already figured out how she would survive underwater for over an hour. Amelia had come up with the idea and after some testing in both Hermione's dragon and human form they were sure it was the way to go. Hermione did not overly like the idea because it was a gross because of what she had to eat, but she agreed without a wand it was the best they had.

This did not matter though as Hermione kept pacing muttering about everything that could go wrong. It made Harry wonder just how she was able to face down the first task. Considering that it was in many ways worse than this task. She had faced down the unknown which most would view as worse than facing something you could prepare for.

Sighing as it started growing boring after a few more minutes he got up and bumped her with his head. She nearly tripped just barely able to keep her balance as she looked at him in surprise, "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"Why do you keep worrying? We have this all planned out," Harry said tilting his head sitting up.

"Why do I keep worrying?" Hermione asked exasperated, "this plan has so many things that could wrong. Other than the first task I have never been this worried before!"

"Then why did you enter the tournament?" Harry asked causing Hermione to sigh.

"I told you before. I wanted to prove that I could get around the age line, and do something most witches and wizards my age couldn't. If I still had my wand I would not be this worried, a simple bubble head Charm would work just fine for what I need but without it we have to use this plan which may fail." Hermione said going back to pacing again but Harry bumped her again causing her to actually fall this time.

"Stop okay. Your worrying will only end up increasing the fear of what is to come. Besides we have plan as you know well. We also have some other important things to discuss. Like figuring out who the blond haired boy is, and things about the clans." Harry said causing Hermione to sigh as she became thoughtful.

"Well starting with the blond haired kid. Normally though when I think of a blond haired boy I would think of Draco Malfoy but I know it is not him since he goes to Hogwarts still..." Hermione said then stopped and blinked, "No wait he does not anymore, after the second year he left. I don't remember seeing him at all during the third year or for that matter this year either. At first I thought it was just a quiet year but I guess he had actually left."

"So it is Draco kid," Harry said nodding, "Was he the blond boy watching us before now?"

"Possibly he did not look like second year, but then again he is older now so that would make sense," Hermione said semi debating with herself.

"Okay, so next question. What have you found out about the dragon hunting clans?" Harry said using this tactic to keep Hermione's thoughts off of the coming task in two days. And while they had this talk before with Saphira, Hermione had been able to do some research since then.

"Not as much as we need but a good amount none the less. The dragon clans have for the most part died out, thanks to the fact the magical governments have done what they could to get the dragons onto the reservation. This reduced the need for these clans, though three currently remain active and teach their children about hunting dragons, and fighting skills. One clan currently lives in the Americas, while the other two are located in Asia. All three clans work using swords and wands and a great many rituals to increase their strength, speed, and magical power in their fights." Hermione said explaining what she had found out.

"That is not a lot you know," Harry said causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Okay maybe but most of the other information was their history and what not. And the information was not extensive. But this does give us some slight understand of them," Hermione said only to have Harry roll his eyes.

"Saphira's explanation had more information that you did this time," Harry said with a light chuckle.

Hermione huffed, "Well there was not a lot of good information we can use from the library as it is. The book said much of what they do is so secretive that even the spells they use to take down dragons are only guesses. And the history itself is rather jumpy, like most of it was removed or hidden."

Harry nodded slightly at this, "I see so do you think we should take up Luna's and Ginny's offer then?"

"To be honest I am not sure. But for right now I guess we could have them play spy for us, and see how much they can actually find out," Hermione said.

Harry nodded again, "Okay. Let's go and meet them then, and see what Cynder is up to right now."

Hermione nodded and assumed her dragon form. And soon they were in the air flying looking down over the castle grounds. As they flew they noticed another dragon that was soaring along the edge of the grounds. They flew at once over to it, being sure it was Cynder. Soon as they met with her again they started searching along the lake side for Luna and Ginny, though they were sure both of them would probably not be out currently. They were not and soon they found themselves back in the Cave resting and keeping Hermione's mind off the task.

Then as the day of the task came around Hermione was as nerves if not more so as they made their way down to the lake. Harry and Cynder on either side of Hermione offering her support and comforting words, though Harry like Cynder still did not see the full point of her worry. But they were going to try and help anyway till it was time for Hermione to complete her task. Hermione sighed as they sat down on the dock on three platforms a few hundred feet out on the lake.

Looking around she could see teachers, Champions, and Judges moving about and talking with each other. Well expect for the two other Champions, Victor Krum, and Fleur Delacour. Krum looked pretty confident, while Fleur Delacour looked a little worried and uneasy about something. Than as the final boat for now reached the stands Ludo Bagman came out and announced to the crowd the next task.

"This is your announcer and commenter Ludo Bagman; I must thank you all for coming to the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Today our Champions will be confronted with a simple task, yet at the same time very difficult. During the night something precious was taken from them and hidden at the bottom of the lake, they shall have only one hour in which to retrieve this stolen item. Should they fall it is possible they this item will be lost to them forever," Ludo said jovially getting the crowd in a good mood for what might a long wait.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Lost forever, she very much doubted Dumbledore would allow that since she was sure by this point in time the object they would have to get would someone they cared for. At this point Amelia showed up with Susan came over to where Hermione stood waiting for the cannon to tell them to start.

"Hermione good I found you," she said holding out her hand filled with what looked to be a worm like weeds.

"Great you brought the gillyweed," Hermione said with a slight smiling taking the slimy weeds and grimacing. "I was hoping a little bit that you would forget then I would have to forfeit this challenge."

Amelia smiled, "well I debated that but I figured it would be better if I did bring it in the end."

Hermione nodded and looked around them, "by the way have you found anything out about the supposed Dragon Hunter clan?"

"Nothing that would be of much use currently," Amelia said shaking her head.

"Okay thanks," Hermione said with a smile before turning to Susan, "By the way I am Hermione Granger, and you must be Susan Bones."

"Yep," Susan said before she noticed someone moving over to the cannon, "Looking like our talk will have to start later they are about to light the cannon."

Hermione nodded and took her place with the other to Champions along the platforms edge. Looking up she noticed that Filch was placing fuse to the cannon quickly she placed the gillyweed in her mouth and started to chew. It was rather like chewing gummy worms she thought, but with a truly weird flavor. Already she could feel the gillyweed taking affect as the cannon sounded. Jumping into the water she swam down as her gills formed along the side of her neck. Her hands changed quickly as well as her feet till they were long and webbed.

She smiled slightly as her worries vanished and she started heading deep down into the lake. Soon she reached the bottom and from there kept moving towards what should be the lake's center. As she moved she saw a large amount of underwater plants showing up around her. Moving she swam above them not wanting to risk the creatures that swam and hide among them.

Slowly she moved about not checking her watch as she knew it would give out at this depth as she went deeper still. Hoping to see something as she swam along she blinked as she noticed something weird. It looked to be like a flash of blond hair. Quickly she swam towards the color she had seen and came upon a surprising seen.

It was the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour in a rather bad predicament as she was fighting some Grindylows. Hermione to be honest was not sure what to do. She could change to a dragon and help, but she would cut the amount of time in half of what she had left. And without knowing how much time she still had she would risk drowning if she remained in that form to long. And without her wand her she was still lacked the skills needed to fight with only wandless magic.

Sighing to herself Hermione changed shape not wanting to let Fleur be caught like that, even if she was her competition. Using her wings and new body she charged through the throng of creatures and grabbed Fleur away from them. Quickly she moved along till they were a safe distance. Then releasing the blond haired girl she changed back a few feet away. Fleur's eyes in shock but then smiled out her thanks. She was using a bobble head charm Hermione noticed as Fleur made the follow motion and started swimming. Hermione since she had no luck before now followed.

As they swam Hermione hoped they would reach where they were going soon. She was sure that her time as a dragon had cut the amount of time she could spend under the water. Though they had tested both as a dragon and human forms to see how long the gillyweed would last. They had not tested what would happen if she had changed shape more than once. Hopefully there were none.

As they kept swimming Hermione soon heard what had brought Fleur this way. It was the slight eerie music that she had heard coming out of her golden egg. Swimming up besides Fleur she nodded happily and swam than swam ahead till she could just make out the village of the mermaids that lived in the lake. She could easily hear them singing now and knew this was the correct way. Turning about she made her way back to Fleur and after a few minutes saw her swimming along. Hermione nodded and gave her thumbs up confirming that the village was ahead of them.

Together they move forward till they reached the village. Swimming down it Hermione was semi surprised by the size. She noticed drawings on stone houses that they passed showing the mermaid and mermen fighting the giant squid that inhabited the lake. Soon they came to the center of the town and they saw a large statue of a large Merman. And around the base they saw three people tied.

Hermione blinked, in surprise at who was there. The one she was sure was Fleur's own sister, there was Krum's date, and then there was… her mom? Hermione blinked for a few moments in shock and surprise. Sighing mentally she swam grabbed a sharp looking stone from the ground and cut her mom lose. Handing Fleur the stone she started at once for the surface.

As she reached it she smiled and pushed her mom towards the place where the stand stood. Once she had her mom to shore. Seeing as the Gillyweed was still in affect she decided to make sure Fleur was still safe. Indeed she was and was only a minute or so behind Hermione, but surprisingly there was no sign of Krum yet. Once she had helped Fleur onto the dock she swam about in the water much to her mom surprise.

As the affects of the gillyweed finally stopped she got out of the water and was soon joined by her mom. She realized her day just got a lot longer as she looked at her mom. First reason being why her mom was here. But she was not able to ask as Madam Pomfrey came over and started checking her out for anything that might have been caused by the time she spent in the lake. She was going to try after this but the judges came over and asked her about what had happen with both her and Fleur.

After this she went back outside and watched the lake for signs of the final champion Krum but there was none, nor the person hew as to find. Harry soon showed up with Cynder and started talking with her. And soon it was past time for Krum to show up and still be considered on time. The Mermen showed up with Krum's date and spoke with Dumbledore. Slightly to Hermione surprise since she did not know someone could even speak in that screeching language. Hermione was not sure fully what they talk about but all she knew for sure was that Krum had never shown up.


	11. Chapter 11

(Howdy all Espo here.

As you can see I am writing again. I will be working my hardest to pump out some new chapters, since the proof reading took way longer than I had thought. You can blame festive times, my own laziness, work, and sickness.

As it is I am back and I will be uploading all fully proof read chapters soon to the stories they belong and will post proof read in any stories that are as such.

I also plan on bring in 4 new stories. One will be a small one to three chapter story. The others will be full fledged Fanfictions.

Sorry again for taking so long and please enjoy, and please review.

Espo )

* * *

Chapter 11

It had been about a week after the second task, and Dumbledore's scolding from Hermione for using her mom as someone for her to rescue. News was spreading around on the papers, about how Krum had show up from the lake and search party's were now out looking for him. As well as the fact Hermione was now rumored to be Harry's newest mate. On the other hand Hermione was dealing rather large headache.

Hermione's own mom was the reason for this headache, as she was not sure how she was going to reveal what was going on. But Hermione's mom had been a lot more resourceful then Hermione had guessed and was already figuring out what was going on. Her first clue was when they said they needed her at Hogwarts for something, and then when she awoke in the water, not even remembering how she had gotten there to begin with. She had already told the person in charge of the games that if he even tried anything like that he would be lucky to live another day.

Now though she had noticed that Hermione was not spending her nights, or any part of her day at the school. In fact unless Hermione was seen on the grounds her mom saw very little of her at the school. So finally on the weekend after the second task Hermione's mom found Hermione while she was walking about on the grounds and cornered her.

"Okay speak young lady," Hermione's mom said glaring at her daughter.

"About… about what?" Hermione asked trying to find a way out without revealing what was going on.

"About why you're in this tournament meant for those only Seventeen and older, why you're not staying at the castle, and why it is rumored in the main news paper you're now married to this boy, Harry," She said with a piecing glare. Hermione shifted almost affected by it her mom glare; almost Harry's and Cynder's own glares were much worse than her own moms.

"Well because I was being a teenage girl and got a little into trouble when I rebelled here," Hermione said knowing she was not really helping herself.

"Then explain fully what is going on," Hermione's mom said still staring her down.

Hermione nodded and started explaining everything that had happened this year so far; needless to say Hermione was sure she would be grounded for life if she ever returned home. It was about half an hour or so later when Hermione finished telling her mom everything that had happened that year. Hermione mom kept looking at her closely not seeming to be able to make up her mind.

"I am not sure why but ever since you came here you have been making life increasingly hard on us. I know I cannot pull you out considering your risking death from losing your magic, nor can I pull you out anyway with how Harry reacts," She said growling a little to herself.

Hermione nodded looking at her mom, "Yes things are that crazy. Of all things to happen, I never thought that something like this would happen at all. Death, maybe, becoming a dragons mate, no."

"So what are you plans now?" Hermione's mom asked.

"Not sure to be honest. I plan on at the very least finishing this year out. Then after that, well it is rather unknown. Harry is my mate and as much as I may dislike it he does choose what we do and where we go," Hermione said sighing.

"So I might not ever see you again?" Her mom asked sadly.

"Maybe, but I doubt it Harry seems to care enough to let me have enough freedom to do what I want, for the most part anyway," Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay, so why don't you show me around the school so we can catch up rather than me just making sure you don't leave so we can talk," Hermione's mom said with a smile.

"I guess I could," Hermione said leading her off and showing her around.

Up in the cave though Harry was talking with Cynder; they had been wondering about switching locations as soon as possible. Cynder wanted to because she was worried about the hunters, as was Saphira to a small extent, though, Saphira reason was mostly to find a bigger cave where she could live in as well. As the current cave they were using was too small for her to stay in. And as nice as the Hot spring was she did not feel it would be the best place to stay.

Cynder was slowly winning Harry over on the idea of finding another cave, expect for one thing that Harry again pointed out, "And where is this other cave we can go to? You know as well as I do we cannot leave until Hermione is able to."

Cynder sighed as she knew this was still the biggest thing that kept them from leaving. Looking out the entrance to the cave she turned back to Harry before replying, "Harry I am going to search for a new home."

"Are you sure," Harry asked looking at her closely.

"Yes, if Saphira goes with me we should be able to find a good cave to stay at even better than if I just go by myself. It will also be safer for me. In the mean time you can stay here and find out what it is like to be human. I am sure Amelia would like to see you actually seeing what it is like to be a human rather than just flying around all day." Cynder said nuzzling Harry flexing her wings a little.

Harry nodded, "I guess I could do this. But I will talk with Hermione first if she wants to do this before you may leave."

"I can agree to that," Cynder said happily giving her mate a happy lick.

Harry smiles and gave her a lick in return before he started a game of tag with her. Before they knew it they were outside the cave and flying around in the air. Saphira watched from her location by the spring, casting out her senses best she could to feeling what was going on in the world. It was a trick she had learned long ago, but even after all these years she was still perfecting it. She could easily see that Harry and Cynder where having fun again.

Out at the castle she could sense, though they were semi blocked, Hermione having fun with her mom showing her the entire castle. But on the outer edge of her senses she picked up something she had not felt in a long time, human and dragon magic mixing in chaotic pulses. Opening her eyes she glared in the directing she had felt the magic pulsing. Looking back towards the castle she knew who held that type of magic.

"Dragon Hunters," Saphira hissed out her eyes glowing red.


	12. Chapter 12

(Hi Espo here.

I would like to let you know i am getting close to the end of this story, which will only last to the end of the year. Maybe a little longer.

Other than that please review and hope you injoy. )

* * *

Chapter 12

Harry yawned as he sat in the corner of a classroom listening as Professor McGonagall taught the lesson for that day. He had been following Hermione around and getting to know her better. As for the last few days while Cynder and Saphira were out looking for new caves. And while Harry did enjoy his time with Hermione a great deal, he honestly wished he did not have to sit through school classes.

There was nothing of worth to Harry in most of the lessons or at least worth learning as he preferred using his dragon magic as needed. Rather than using it for every task he came across. Now that did not mean Harry thought that the knowledge was completely worthless. But without a wand, that he would never likely get, Harry could not really use any of what was being taught.

Hermione, though, was taking down note after note as she studied like crazy. She was planning on catching up on the whole year over the summer, everything she had missed. Harry sighed lightly as he knew he could not keep her from learning and building on what she had already learned. And while Hermione did lack a wand she was planning on getting a new one as soon as she could and continued her learning.

As the class came to an end and the other students left, Harry got up and stretched some feeling a little stiff after sitting still for so long in one of the desk chairs. Slowly he walked over to Hermione and helped her pick up her books before they worked their way along to the next class. As they walked though Harry noticed again that people were staying in small groups and seemed to be looking in his general direction as he and Hermione made their way by, again.

As they passed near into a side corridor with less student in it Harry spoke, "Are they still so surprised I am walking around like a normal human even after about three days?"

"Yes, either that or they are trying to figure out why you are staying a human for so long. You normally are seen soaring high above the school not in it after all," Hermione said thoughtfully as they walked.

"It is only fun to fly when someone is up there with you," Harry said shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly at this, "Sure. And that is why you were always flying at nights for about an hour after both Cynder and I would go to bed and get some sleep."

"Okay, okay. So I enjoy flying a lot, it is no different than you and wanting to learn everything you can," Harry said defending himself.

"Yes I know Harry, and I do thank you again for spending your time with me," Hermione said with a smile as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Amelia said I should spend time as a human and learn about my parents life, though so far I have only found this school thing to be… rather boring, to be honest," Harry said yawning.

"That is because you don't actually apply yourself to this like you do your own skills," Hermione said turning and looking at him slightly annoyed.

"Well that is because most of the things you are currently learning are useless to me. I don't own a wand after all," Harry said explaining.

"We shall see, we shall see," Hermione said as the started down a flight of stairs.

"And what do you think you are planning," Harry asked.

"Well since I plan on completing my schooling, one way or other Mr. Dragon, I will then teach you and Cynder everything I know and then some," Hermione said gaining a smirk.

"Fine though again I don't really see the use in a lot of what I have seen in these classes," Harry said yawning again.

Hermione's only response to this was a rolling of her eyes as they kept walking. Soon they found themselves in Charms class where Harry once again was getting slightly bored again. The things they were learning in this class seemed to be geared towards helping Wizard kind with some of the most basic tasks. Though if someone were to actually take a look at what they were learning, it was only so witches and wizards could be increasingly lazy.

Really a spell that would fold clothes or set a table, each of these tasks were simple things to do and only took a little of time to perform. Today's spell, though, seemed covering some more important things though, finding out the direction north with the 'Point Me' spell. As to why Harry again found this boring though, was one he could not learn the spell, and his own magic told him which way he needed to fly to his mate and cave.

Soon, though, the class was out and they were off to an hour break before lunch. Hermione and Harry quickly made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione ran up and put her things way before they made their way back down to the Entrance Hall were the door to the Great Hall stood open for lunch. But half way to the door someone stopped them that they were not expecting.

"Professor Dumbledore it is good to see you today," Hermione said smiling as Dumbledore called them over.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore said with his normal smile in place.

"So how may we help you today," Hermione asked seeing Harry did not seem to keen on speaking just yet.

"Well to be honest it is not I who needs any help today, but rather you that will be needing it soon," Dumbledore said.

"How so," Hermione asked confused.

"I am not just talking about your Hermione but Harry as well," Dumbledore said catching both of them by surprise.

"And how or why would I need some help," Harry asked confused.

"Well for a few reasons that I would like to discuss with you over lunch," Dumbledore said before asking, "Would you mind joining me for lunch in my office?"

"I guess we could," Harry said looking at Hermione who shrugged as there was no reason to say no currently.

"Great, please follow me and quickly as we have much to talk about," Dumbledore said leading the way rapidly back up the stairs that Harry and Hermione had just come down.

Hermione looked at Harry who just shrugged and quickly followed the old man up the stairs. They were led through a few secret passages and seemed to take a rather long route, but within about five minute they were standing before a large stone gargoyle. Dumbledore quickly spoke the password causing the stone gargoyle to vanish upward and a flight of moving steps to appear below it.

Going up the stairs they sound found themselves a small room with a single door that then led into a rather large office. It was filled with a great many books and off gadgets, and along the walls above these objects where a large amount of paintings. Hermione guessed they were all the old Headmasters and Headmistresses. Harry on the other hand kept his eyes focused on Dumbledore as the old man sat down in a chair behind the desk.

Harry and Hermione soon sat down in front of him as Harry asked, "So why were we brought here today?"

"Because of a threat that has been over this land for a long time that most think to have vanished fourteen years ago," Dumbledore said become serious rather quickly.

"What threat?" Hermione asked.

"Tom Riddle, or commonly known as Lord Voldemort has again risen from his grave. As you probably can guess he is going to try at our world again," Dumbledore said getting a look of confusion from Harry and of slight fear from Hermione.

"But surely you are joking," Hermione asked confused and worried before continuing, "After all, all the books say he was beaten the night Harry's parents were killed."

"While I would normally agree to this as being true, life has a way of proving us wrong." Dumbledore said before opening a drawer of desk and pulled out a few items and set them on his desk.

One was a small ring, the second golden cup, and the third and final thing was a small black book. And each of these items had one thing in common; they were cut clean in two pieces. Hermione looked at them confused while Harry even without being able to truly sense magic could feel the dark vibe they gave off.

"What… am I looking at," Harry asked looking at Dumbledore closely.

"To put it simply a life anchor that uses the most foul of magic to keep a person alive in this world," Dumbledore said gravely.

"But if that was true then won't have Voldemort still be out there and attacking right now, rather than trying to rise to power again," Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, but that was not the case. You see your mother, Harry, went to many great lengths so that you would live through the war. One of which was a great rune diagram that not only broke his connections to these anchors but killed Tom as well. Or so we thought," Dumbledore said sighing before continuing,  
"It seemed that Tom did a number of other things to make sure he did not pass on, one of which was adjusting just what these anchors could do."

"He made it so that his soul could not be destroyed?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"I am not truly sure or not on that part, but he did do something. That something was these items have been released back into the world every time one was destroyed. At this time Tom's soul that had inhabited these objects would try and take over anyone who found them and rebuild himself. As you can see he has already tried three times. And from what my instruments tell me, yet another one of these items has been released into the world," Dumbledore said putting away the objects.

"So how does this involve me?" Harry asked.

"It is rather simple really; your family was the one that stopped him that night. And there has been a prophecy foretelling you are the only one that can defeat him," Dumbledore said looking at the pair in front of him.

Hermione blinked before shaking her head chuckling a little bit as Harry looked at Dumbledore then to Hermione then back confused as to what was funny. When Hermione spoke again she said, "You really believe that someone foretold that Harry would actually beat this guy?"

"Yes. And wither you think it is true or not, does not mean Tom will think the same. It is actually because of this prophecy that he made the attack on Harry's family all those years ago," Dumbledore said silenced Hermione as she realized what this really meant.

"So even if it might not be true he is still going to act on it then?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely, now that he likely knows you have returned to the world. Then again he might not, as the last two three times it was not you who defeated him. But someone else," Dumbledore said.

"Great so we have a mad man after Harry's head and world control. A bunch of Dragon Hunters, anything else we can add to this list?" Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"The final task that will be coming up in about a month," Dumbledore said causing Hermione to pale.

"Oh… I forgot that," Hermione said before promptly fainting on the spot slumping back in her chair.

Harry looked from Dumbledore then to Hermione and sighed, "Well. While she calms down, could you tell me more about this Tom fellow and bring in some lunch?"

"Yes I think that would be nice, in the mean time someone else is here to see you and me," Dumbledore said as the door to his office opened.

In walked Amelia with Susan, Amelia smiled seeing Harry and then spoke to everyone in the room, "A Dragon Hunter Clan is at the front gate asking for entry into the school."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry sighed looking over across the Great Hall at the Dragon Hunter clan. Dumbledore had allowed them into the school on one condition, if they failed this condition they would be forced to leave. They could not activity go after any dragons till after the year was over when all students had left. They had reluctantly agreed to these terms as their employer had said to kill the dragons as soon as they got to the school. When they met Hermione though they were surprise to learn she was a human turned dragon, as was Harry, and Cynder there was only one actual living dragon currently near the school.

This did not do much to keep the tension between the dragons and the Hunters from rising. Amelia had noticed it and decided it was time for Harry and Hermione to leave the Great Hall. She had some things to talk about with them seeing as the Clan did not look to be leaving anytime soon. So leading them over and up the stairs to one of the castles many balconies she smiled and spoke.

"Harry, Hermione, I would like you to do something before this year ends," Amelia asked.

"Sure, though, what is it," Hermione asked, looking at Harry then Amelia.

"If you can talk and make friends with the Hunter Clan," Amelia said.

"What! Why would we do that," Harry asked, yelling at her in shock.

"Because it might end up helping you," Amelia said, causing both of Harry and Hermione to look at her rather confused.

"That makes no sense, why would our enemy even try and help us?" Hermione asked.

"Because through them you might first find out who is targeting you, and second maybe find a way to stop the fight before it happens," Amelia said.

"Somehow I think this is not going to work, but I am willing to try," Hermione said.

Hermione and Amelia looked at Harry who sighed, saying, "Fine, I guess I will try. But don't be surprised if this plan of yours fails."

"I won't be," Amelia said, causing both of Hermione and Harry to look at her slightly surprised.

"I don't expect it to work fully, but we can hope that it does have some effect," Amelia said.

Hermione nodded as she led Harry off to the dorms for the night. Thanks to Harry changing her into a dragon, they had gotten to live in the married quarters. This was done for two reasons. One was to keep Harry from getting mad at the other boys since Harry could not stay in the girls dorm. The second, being Harry did not want to stay apart from Hermione at all, unless he had to be.

It was a few weeks later when Cynder and Saphira finally returned. They had been unable to find any suitable cave big enough to house Saphira. Saphira was slightly annoyed by this fact, but became even more annoyed, when she learned Dumbledore had let the Hunters into the school.

"Why in the world would he do that," Saphira asked.

Hermione sighed looking up at her, in her dragon from, "Because as long as there is no danger to the students, he has no reason to not let them in."

"Yeah right, he had reason enough to keep them out," Cynder said glaring at Hermione for a few seconds.

"While I agree with you Cynder, Hermione is right in this case. Without posing a real threat to the students by remaining inactive till after school, he had no reason to keep them out," Harry said passing about, in his dragon form as well, his tail moving back and forth.

"So where does this leave us," Cynder asked.

"No better or worse than before. You see we can leave as soon as the tournament is over," Harry said.

Hermione glared at Harry though, "but what about my education, isn't that important?"

"Yes, but our lives are more important Hermione," Harry said, returning the glare with strength enough to easily make Hermione to back down.

"Okay fine, but can we return later so I can finish?" Hermione asked slightly fearful.

"Yes, in the mean time I have something else you might like to hear about. It seems I have some undead Dark Lord after my tail," Harry said, before explaining to them what Dumbledore had told him and Hermione.

"Well this day just is one piece of bad news after another," Cynder said.

"Maybe, but it could be worse. We have each other right now, and no one is activity trying to kill us currently," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes that is very true," Cynder said, "Now tell us what else has been going on since we left."

* * *

( Sorry about the short chapter.  
I have been lacking lately in thoughts for this. It mostly because of the fact i put out 16 chapters in under two weeks. But i should be able to put out chapters normally now. )


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione looked ahead of her to the Quidditch pitch. She could already see people gathering for the final task. The task itself was supposed to be rather simple, in theory, figure your way through a maze to the Triwizard Cup at the center of the pitch. Rather simple at first glance. But this was not the whole truth; she knew that there was going to be creatures hidden within the maze, as well as some enchantments. And if Hermione were to guess, the maze also had an expansion charm on it so there was a lot more space for them to work with as well.

Hermione did not really feel like worrying too much about it though, it would put doubt in her mind. Her training, as a dragon, should be more than enough to help her against anything she came up against. Harry and Cynder would also be nearby watching, hidden high up in the sky. They were not planning on helping her, but that did not mean they were not going to let her go unprotected if she should come under attack and was outclassed, however unlikely that might be.

Suddenly Hermione heard some footsteps right behind her, turning she almost changed form but stop seeing who it was. Smiling she hugged Fleur, who returned the hug. Ever since the second task the two had become rather close friends, each helping the other as well. Fleur with Hermione's own wandless magic for making fire, as her heritage being a Veela let her use fire as her weapon. Hermione found it was possible for her to do this as well, though it did not hold the same punch that Fleur's did currently. In return Hermione would help Fleur with her English and studies.

"So you ready for the next Challenge," Fleur asked, glancing towards the pitch.

"Yes, though I cannot say I am going to enjoy this. How about you," Hermione said then asked.

"I am a lot more prepared then I was for the second task," Fleur said smiling.

"Glad, but I would like to ask something of you," Hermione said.

"What might that be," Fleur asked.

"We are about to charge headlong into a maze we know nothing about. If you are willing, would you like to help me, and we can work our way through the maze together?" Hermione asked.

"Why together? I know you have enough power to make it through on your own, without any difficulty," Fleur pointed out.

"Because while you also have the power needed to get through it, we have better chance of getting through unharmed since we could cover each other's back," Hermione pointed out.

"You have a good point," Fleur said, as if Hermione not helped her during the second task she would have failed.

"Then when we find the cup at the end of the maze we simply grab it together, as at this point we worked together to get it," Hermione said smiling, "Fair share, for equal amount of work."

"I guess I can live with that," Fleur said, nodding in agreement.

"Good, because I know you like me don't want to end up like Krum," Hermione said.

Fleur nodded thinking about their fellow champion. He had been found in the lake nearly a month after the end of the second task, alive and surprisingly unharmed. He seemed to have no memory of what had happened after he had disappeared under the water. After about two weeks, in the hospital wing they had released him from the ward, as there was nothing psychically or mentally wrong with him.

"So how are we going to go through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"Well if I were to guess, the order we enter will probably be based on our current point rating. And that would mean I would enter first," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Make sense," Fleur said.

"Then once you enter, we simply team up and work towards the center, using the point me charm to make sure we are not getting to far off course," Hermione said.

"Should we wait for Victor," Fleur asked.

"Yes I supposed we should," Hermione said, "but, if he says no, I am not going to try to persuade him otherwise."

"Agreed, he is rather stubborn, and we don't need fighting between us to get the cup," Fleur said.

"Okay, so we have a plan, let's try and stick to it," Hermione said, before she started towards the stadium.

"Okay, but might I ask something," Fleur asked.

"And what might that be," Hermione asked.

"Well, I would like to meet both of your mates." Fleur said.

"Okay but why? Are not looking to be changed into a dragon, are you," Hermione asked, turning and looking at Fleur curiously as she walked.

"No, it is… about those hunters," Fleur said, her eyes suddenly flashing with anger.

"What about them?" Hermione asked, before her eyes widen a little bit, "They attacked your family before, but why would they do that."

"Yes, and because they are not real dragon hunters," Fleur said, her tone hold a small amount of hate.

"They are not," Hermione said in surprise, "But they introduced themselves as Dragon Hunters."

"They are not I assure you. Dragon Hunters from what I understand are a group that actively hunts dragons any time they find one not matter the orders against it. They are a very devoted group," Fleur said.

"So these are just normal hunters then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fleur said.

"But then why would they agree to not kill us right now. And for that matter how do you know they are not Dragon Hunters?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, as to why they have not attacked you. Maybe they fear your Headmaster. As for how, well my when my mom stopped by to pick up my sister, she recognized the leader of the group. As you can guess she had a few choice words for him, as he was the one who had killed my grandma," Fleur explained.

"I will inform the others of this," Hermione said, growing thoughtfully as they got to the very edge of the pitch and walked over to the starting area.

Ludo Bagman was waiting for them. He did not say anything, instead choosing to wait for Krum before explaining anything. Hermione in the mean time looked around; her very keen eyes could easily pick out people around the stadium, at least those not hidden by the maze's huge walls. She looked up and noticed high in the sky even though the sun had already set, she could just make out the moving forms of Harry and Cynder flying high above the pitch.

Krum soon showed up, as moody as ever. Ludo seeing he was here checked his watch and nodded. He knew it was now time to start. So place his wand to his throat he spoke, his voice magically amplified.

"Students, guesses, and staff, I welcome you to the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament," Ludo said, his voice echo out over the stands, "As you have no doubt noticed, we are standing before a maze and at the center of it, waits the Triwizard Cup. But it won't be as easy as it looks, as thanks to some friends we have brought in a great many creatures into the maze, as well as enchantments in locations as well."

Hermione glanced at Fleur saying quietly, "Is it just me or does he love the sound of his own voice?"

"I have been wondering that myself," Fleur said surprising a giggle.

Hermione was forced to stop speaking though as Ludo continued, "They will be let into the maze based on their current point scores."

"Hermione currently leads with fifty points, Fleur in second right behind her with forty-nine points, and Krum holds last place with thirty points. For each point difference in their score the runners up will follow behind Hermione, by thirty seconds. So Fleur will follow Hermione after thirty seconds, and Krum will follow her in nine minutes, and thirty seconds," Ludo said before removing the charm on his voice.

Ludo then turned and looked at the champions, saying, "We will start at the sound of the cannon, each time it fires one of you will enter the maze. Now if you get in over your head, and wish to give up send up red sparks. And the teachers and staff that have taken up guard points at each of the main four corns will come and rescue you."

"Any advice you can give us," Hermione asked.

"Don't die," Ludo said, a moment before the cannon fired off.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Great advice!"

Hermione then ran down the passage into the maze. She wanted to be at the first turn off before Fleur got in, that way she would hopefully know what to expect. She was not going abandon her friend so she would return soon. She only had reached the first turn off when she heard the cannon fire again. She was slightly surprised at this, she had been running rather hard to get to the first intersection of paths, yet at the speed she had been moving she should have already been halfway down the pitch.

"Well, they expanded this maze a lot more than I thought," Hermione said, looking down each path.

There was nothing that set them apart from each other than the direction they led off. Hermione turned and carefully looked at each of them before turning back to path she had originally came down and blinked confused. It now looked like each of the other paths. Carefully she turned around looking down each of the four paths and nodded noticing that none of the paths led out of the maze.

This meant two different things. Both of which were going to bite her butt later. First the maze was shifting, meaning any marking of the trail they did would be useless. Second she could not wait for Fleur to arrive, as it was very possible the maze had shifted directing Fleur to a different part of it. Still she did not want to leave, just in case there was a spell on the maze entrance hiding it.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the ground, taking deep breath before breathing out slowly. She then sniffed the air trying to catch any scents that might help her. But nothing she smelled was familiar even the slightest bit to her nose. She did not quit though, she could not risk missing something just because she rushed.

Suddenly a smell reached Hermione's nose, she spun around taking up a kneeling stance a fireball forming in her hand. But she did not need to worry as Fleur came running towards her looking, but angry and relieved to see Hermione again. She slowed to a stop panting slightly hard and looking a little shaken up by something.

"Where have you been!" Fleur shouted, glaring lightly at Hermione, "You were not at the first turn off like you said you would be, even if I waited for nearly two minutes for you to show up!"

"I have not been anywhere, I ran to the first turn off, this one. Before deciding to wait for you, just like I said I would," Hermione said looking Fleur directly in the eye.

"First turn off, that was about ten turns ago," Fleur said confused.

"That is because the maze is shifting," Hermione said.

"Shifting," Fleur said confused.

"Yes I ran straight here, without seeing any paths that turned off, yet you had to take nearly ten different paths to reach this point," Hermione said getting up.

"I guess that makes sense. I am just glad I found you, there are creatures in this maze that are well beyond what I thought they would have," Fleur said, glaring back behind her.

"I bet, what did you run into? If I can ask," Hermione asked.

"You Care of Magically Creatures Professors, personal experiment," Fleur said glaring back again before pointing down a path, "That way is towards the center of the maze."

Hermione nodded, "Want me to lead, and you can follow to guard behind us?"

"Sure, I rather not meet another one of those creatures face to face again," Fleur said.

Hermione nodded and lead the way down the path, Fleur had indicated. They traveled quickly not wanting to linger in case the maze closed this path on them. As they moved along they soon heard the cannon firing again, but it was very faint. Now all three champions were in the maze.

Soon they came to a turn and using the 'Point me' spell with Fleur's wand, and focusing on the center of the pitch as their direction. They took the right path. Time seem too slowly to a crawl, as what felt like hours started passing as they moved along, never seeming to get anywhere, nor meeting anything. And with all the walls and paths looking almost like prefect replicas it was hard to tell they had even moved at all.

Hermione and Fleur did not like this at all. They both felt they should have met something by now, a creature or enchantment, it did not matter. But still they had not found anything. When they did come to across something it was rather simple, a mist covered an area of the path they were headed towards. Hermione looked at fleur and shrugged.

"Go through the unknown magical mist, or backtrack and find a way around?" Hermione asked.

"Well why not go through, it looks to be harmless enough," Fleur pointed out.

"And so was the 'Small' dragon, I had to steal and egg from in the first task," Hermione pointed out.

"Okay fair enough, well, we could try and back track, but who knows how fair we would have to go back," Fleur pointed out.

"I am not too worried if we had to. Krum will probably be having a hard time like we are," Hermione pointed out.

"That is if we are lucky?" Fleur asked.

"Nope, that if he is lucky, we only had to deal with a maze and one and or two obstacles depending on if you want to could that letting pest you face," Hermione said.

"So in short he might have had to face down obstacles than we have," Fleur said thoughtfully.

"Though now that I think about it we should be able to move forward," Hermione said looking down the path.

"How, I thought you wanted to avoid the mist," Fleur said.

"I do, but your forgetting one thing," Hermione said walking over to the walls of the maze.

"What is that," Fleur said confused.

"Simple really, we clime along the walls, as they are just huge bushes, and make our way across," Hermione said, climbing up the maze wall.

Fleur blinked before shaking her head; that was the simple and logical choice. As such she was soon climbing up it and working her way over the mist. It took a few minutes but soon they were safely on the other side of the mist. Once on solid ground they sped off down the path again, this time though they encountered something that was not going to be as easily beaten.

"Pass me is the shortest way to what you seek, but to pass you must answer this riddle," a Sphinx said standing in front of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione nodded, looking at the large creature before them, asking, "If we choose to ask, but get it wrong what happens then?"

"I attack you instead of letting you pass," The Sphinx said, before laying down, so its body blocked the path.

"And can we, choose to leave if we think the riddle to hard," Hermione asked.

"You may, but it will take longer than you might be willing to risk," The sphinx said.

"Well, then let us hear the riddle, if there is no risk in at least hearing it," Hermione said.

"But I will say one thing first, you both must answer one riddle each to pass," The Sphinx said.

"Then I shall expect your Challenge as well," Fleur said.

"As you wish; you shall be first dragon's mate," The Sphinx said.

"Okay," Hermione said slightly surprised, the Sphinx could tell that.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life. Kills laughter," The Sphinx said.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, commenting, "That is a rather grim riddle. May I hear it again?"

The Sphinx nodded repeating it again for Hermione. Hermione paced back and forth a little as she thought about it. Nothing she could think about it seemed to fit what the Sphinx was asking for. Yet she felt that she should know the answer, as if it was standing right in front of her. While Hermione, worked over the riddle in her mind Fleur asked for her own riddle now.

The Sphinx replied with, "This thing all things devours: Birds beasts, trees flowers; Gnaws iron, bite steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down."

"Just as grim," Fleur commented.

"Yes, so do you wish to answer them? Just remember, if you don't you risk a longer route," the Sphinx said.

"Yes," Hermione and Fleur said.

"As you wish, take all the time you need," The Sphinx said smirking.

Hermione blinked as she suddenly smirked, "Might I ask one thing?"

"Yes," the Sphinx said.

"May we help each other," Hermione asked.

"If you wish, but I will ask you both a third riddle," The Sphinx said.

"Okay, we can do that," Hermione said before walking over and whispering something into Fleur ear.

Fleur blinked confused, at what Hermione whispered to her. Hermione explained quietly, the answer to Fleur's riddle. Fleur gained a thoughtful look before Hermione went back to thinking about her own riddle.

Hermione own riddle unlike Fleur's riddle seemed to describe an idea, not a thing which was the problem. The first few parts of the riddle described seemed to describe, and empty space. But an empty space could not end life or kill laughter. At the same time, a blade or evil did while worked for the last part of the riddle did not work for the first part.

Hermione then blinked as her mind looked on one word she had gone through, evil. There was another way to look at evil, and that was darkness. Darkness. Hermione smirked suddenly, yes, dark that was the answer to her own riddle.

"I have my answer," Hermione said.

"Then what is the answer," The Sphinx asked.

"Dark," Hermione said.

"Yes the answer is correct, but be warned, for you, dark times may soon come to you," The Sphinx said.

"You know my future," Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"No, but I do know who you are mated with," the Sphinx said cripticly.

"I think, I have my answer as well. Time, that is the answer," Fleur said, though she still looked less sure than Hermione had.

"That is correct as well, and time is still in your favor, if you wish to win this task. Now for the final riddle. What is one question, you can never honest answer yes to?" The Sphinx asked.

Hermione blink, this was a knew one for her. There was a lot of answer that could be the right answer. Yet Hermione knew the Sphinx before them was only looking for one answer. Fleur looked just as confused by the riddle Hermione was. They started talking it over with each other, but no matter what they came up with, it did not seem to be the right answer.

She knew a lie was something you could not answer to truthfully, yet the riddle said could not answer yes to. She thought through things that would stop one from answering yes out loud. Her mind then locked onto an idea, it was so simple, and rather childish. She smiled and looked the Sphinx.

"The answer is so simple, yet something we never thought about, as we did it as kids," Hermione said.

Fleur looked Hermione confused, asking, "how is it simple?"

"So what is the answer then," the Sphinx asked.

"If you are asleep," Hermione said.

The Sphinx nodded, "Yes, that is the answer."

"So we may pass then," Hermione asked.

"Yes you may pass," The Sphinx said moving to the side of the path, "But be warned dragon's mate. More trouble waits ahead of you."

Hermione and Fleur hurried off down to path towards the center of the maze. Hermione was slightly confused by the Sphinx's words. She was not able to ponder them for long as they turned a corner and they were confronted with something rather unpleasant. It was a spider, nearly as tall as a horse. Fleur swore when she saw it, causing the spider to charge them.

Hermione jumped to the side best she could as Fleur dove to the other side of the paths. Hermione was slightly surprised when the creature charged right passed them. Getting back up, Hermione changed forms, before firing a ball of flame at the spiders retreating back. The spider stumble a step or two, before spinning around, having been angered from the attack, and wounded as well.

Hermione blinked, as she realized she had made a mistake, the spider had not been attacking them, only looking for a way out. Now they had to actually fight it. Hermione at once unleashed another two fire balls at the spider, while Fleur put away her own wand, as fire forms around her own hands. The spider stumbled from each blast but kept charging towards them. Hermione changed back to human, and jumped away as she could not take off and fly in such a tight space.

Likewise Fleur jumped away and sent her own fireballs at the spider's legs. It hit, and was able to affect the spider enough to cause it to trip and fall over. Hermione focused her magic **as** best she could, and from her hands shot out to fireballs. She had forced as much magic as she could through the fireball, as such they were over powered. And when they impacted into the spider the blast force sent both Hermione and Fleur to the ground.

Hermione hurriedly got up, as to dodge the next attack, but the spider was down for the count. Its head was blown completely apart. Hermione sighed relieved as she helped Fleur up.

"That was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself, we just got lucky," Fleur said.

Hermione nodded, "Okay. Let's get moving."

Fleur nodded, as they started down the path again. Then turning the corner they were met with a great sight, the Triwizard Cup. Hermione at once took off at a run, with Fleur not behind her. They quickly covers the last hundred or so feet quickly. Soon they were standing right before the cup. It glowed with an almost unearthly blue light.

Hermione looked at Fleur, "On three?"

"Yes," Fleur said.

"Okay. One… Two… Three," Hermione said.

As one Hermione and Fleur reached forward and grabbed the cup. They both suddenly felt a jerking motions before their world became a blur. Suddenly they came crashing down on a wooden platform. Hermione jumped at once ready to attack till she realized that she was with the Triwizard Judges. Hermione smiled and helped Fleur up, as the cheering from the crowd met their ears.

"We won," Hermione said.

"Yes, but we just gave the judge's a headache," Fleur said.

"I don't care, I am happy this is over," Hermione said.

"Same here," Fleur said.

Hermione smiled as she and Fleur waved to the crowd. For them, life was finally started to become simple again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione smiled as she looked at the fire nest, which contained her eggs. Her mate's Harry and Cynder were currently out hunting for Cynder's own hatchings, which were currently lying against Hermione's side sleeping. If someone had told her she would be this happy two years ago, as a dragon mother she would have laughed and told them off. She cast her mind back some to the most recent events that left big impacts in her mind. The first task, and meeting both dragons, the few weeks that followed were surprisingly uneventful, then the Yule ball which was truly interesting, then the next task right around the corner. Something she still wanted to do was fry Ludo Bagman for.

Hermione then though about the events that followed the final task, and her and Fleur's tie. It was rather annoying for a while to be honest, Hermione and fleur both got a lot of mail from each country, some happy they won, others made that they let, or did not let, the other win. Krum was surprisingly unaffected by much of this. Though he did get some letters, from people saying they were sorry to hear about his lose.

Fleur and Hermione, with some help from Amelia had used this overload of letters to escape the school for a few days. Fleur had traveled with Hermione back to her home, where they met up with Fleur's family. Fleur got away with this idea, by saying it was her way of thanking Hermione for helping her through the second task. It turned out to be a wonderful time for the two girls, as they spent some time out and about, exploring what the country had to offer.

But soon they had to return to school, but when they returned that was when things started getting exciting again. As when Hermione and Fleur returned to Hogwarts gates, Amelia was not there waiting for them. But rather at the gates to the school were the Hunters. Hermione pointed them out to Fleur. But as Hermione did so the Hunters spotted them and quickly ran towards them drawing their wands. Hermione and Fleur got ready for a fight, but before either side could even attack the other, a flash of light blinded both sides.

Hermione heard shouts and yells, and at this point dove to the ground, not sure if someone was attacking them. As she quickly regained her vision she saw that near her were two witches, their wands out, but pointed at the hunters. Hermione looked towards the Hunters and noticed a good few of them had already been caught by what appeared to be twenty or so other witches and wizards. Soon it was done to only one Hunter who did not seem to be taking any hits.

Suddenly he struck out and from him a blast of magic flowed, and hit the others attacking him, as well as the hunters around him. Smirking he walked over towards were Hermione and Fleur were on the ground.

"Well I can finally cut loose and end this new breed of dragons," the man said, as he drew with his left hand a long knife.

"Who are you," Hermione asked forming a fireball in her hand.

"I am a true Dragon Hunter unlike these lame fellows with me. I was called in on a favor to deal with a new breed of dragon more powerful than any we had ever seen before," The man said stopping twenty feet from Hermione, Fleur and the two witches.

"So Saphira was  
right when she sensed some a Dragon Hunter, yet our own information pegged you as just normal Hunters," Hermione said getting up.

"Whether your friend was right or not does not matter now. All that matters is that you try to live while I move to kill you," He said before throwing his knife at Hermione.

Hermione dodged on luck alone, before shifting forms quickly taking to the sky. Hermione as she got to a safer height in the air looked back down and noticed the person Hunter had not moved yet. Hermione watched him for a few seconds rather confused as to why he would act this way, till she realized he was waiting for something. She turned to fire off a shot at him, and then stopped, what if that was wait he was waiting for. She glared down at the man, but before she could make up her mind if to attack him or not, someone else did. It was Fleur.

Drawing her wand with one hand and forming a fireball in the other she cast a spell and attacked him with the fire at the same time. She fired first the spell then the fireball to help her aim. Her spell missed, but instead of releasing the fire, in a controlled burst, she sent it out into a wall of flames. The hunter turned and smirked; hold up his hands and to everyone's shock, caught the flames before focusing back into a small ball which he sent right back and Fleur. The Hunter's attack hit the ground right in front of Fleur, but his aim was not bad as the fireball exploded sending Fleur and the other two witches flying backwards.

"You really think you can beat me with flames," The Hunter yelled out.

Hermione at this point dove, she saw now why he had been waiting, and he somehow could control fire. She quickly fired off three shots at the guy, all of which he was forced to dodge, before recollecting the fire in his hands. She then turned out of the dive and climbed again before repeating this, again. Each time forcing the Hunter to either collect the fire in his hands, or throw it away when the strain of keeping all the fire under control became too much.

As she made a tenth pass she could tell, the Hunter was almost at his limit again. At this time Hermione dove, but unlike before it was a much steeper and faster dive. As she dropped she sent out a fire ball as fast as she could make them. Aiming for the firing he was controlling. Finally one connected with the fire, as he dodged and causing the Hunter to lose control. The area around him was suddenly filled with fire as it exploded with tremendous force outwards. Hermione was barely able to pull up and stay in the air as she passed through the outer edges of the shock wave.

As Hermione got back higher into the air she saw the Hunter somehow still standing, though she could tell even from this distance that last attack had done some damage to him. He also looked a lot less confident than before. At this point he pulled out his wand casting a spell. He jumped onto the broom that he had summoned to himself, before taking off after her. At this point the fight picked up speed greatly, as while he was not on the newest and fastest broom out there, he was on a broom that boasted both great speed and great handling.

Hermione sped about, trying her best to get a good shot at him, yet at the same time avoid being shot at. She realized rather quickly that being hit by his spells we would end badly as they were not just basic stunning or cutting spells which would have no affect on her scales, but rather blasting and explosion spells, which could cause her harm, and send her crashing to the ground. As such she made her way towards the mountains, all the time climbing in height. While she was climbing she would send back at him fireballs that would then explode around him. She was hoping this would throw him off his broom and to his death, if she was lucky.

Though she soon notice something interesting, while she was still able to fly the higher up they went, the Hunters broom was beginning to act weirdly. And as they got higher she realized his broom would lose speed then speed back up again. And while Hermione did not know the reason, as to why it was acting weird she was going to use it to her advantage if she could. As such she kept climbing but made turns to send more fireballs as him, and unlike before he was not trying to collect the fire to send back at her.

Finally they reached a height where the broom would barely keep working, though Hermione was also finding it rather hard to breathe as well from this height. She noticed the hunter was turning around going lower, but she was not going to give him that chance to regain control of the fight, by gaining back speed. She at this point turned over and dove straight at him sending fireballs at him. Even with the loss of power they had it was still enough to send him into a tail spin. And as she passed by him send folded her tail wings together and smashed him with her tail sending him off his broom.

Hermione kept up her speed, for a while longer, while watching him fall before turn about and going after his still falling broom. She attacked it, biting down hard till it snapped in her mouth. Feeling a sharp jab of pain she spat out the pieces and then turned back to watching the Hunter who had been able to correct his fall so at least he was in control. Spinning slowly about he turned to Hermione and send a few spells her way before trying to dive for the lake. Hermione dodged the attacks with ease and followed him with her eyes. As he got closer to the lake he unleashed a brigade of spells at its surface causing distort and rush about for a few moments before he disappeared into its depths.

Hermione was a little confused as to why he did this, since, from what she understood, if you impacted into the water at a high enough speed it would kill you no matter what. But as she got lower she noticed the hunter's body slowly rise to the surface, moving though it was quite clear, by how he moved that he was hurting. As she saw this she realized he had broken the waters normal wall like surface, and caused it to become more like a sponge, able to absorb some of his force without hurting him as much as it should have otherwise. Even with that though, he must have been hurt still by the force, and the sudden change in pressure.

She landed, but remained in her dragon form as the Hunter finally got to the shore, looking rather beaten up. Blood was slowly leaking down his head, while parts of his body were already showing signs of bruising from the hits he had taken. Hermione watched him for a few second before she decided to end it. Instead of firing a short blast she held it for a few seconds. The affects were nearly instantaneous as he gave out a loud yell of pain before it suddenly stopped. The force and power of the flames turning him rapidly to ash even with the amount of water around him, as the continuous blast of fire sent from Hermione's was much like a wielding torch but at greater strength.

Hermione blinked looking at the now dead man, as steam covered the area and people started running over having heard the blasts from the spells that had been cast by the hunter and Hermione, then the rather loud yell from the Hunter. Hermione smelled the group getting closer and took off before this got her in more trouble by staying around than leaving. As such as everyone got closer to what they thought to be fog, a black shape shot out, causing quite a few people to yell out in fear and shock.

A number of people shot spells at Hermione as she sped away, but she wheeled about and dove towards them shooting just in front of the group, choosing to miss hitting anyone. She heard a shout of, "Night Fury, get down!" Before she was gone again and out of range, she smirked slightly at this and was headed off to find Harry and the others.

Hermione shock her head as she was brought out of her memory by the sound of cracking eggs. Hermione turned to look at her nest and smiled. She had never regretted that day she had become a full dragon, both in mind, as in body. She was still not as powerful as Harry or Cynder. But she could fight with them now, without tripping up. She like them still could take her female form, but she would only now take it when either Fleur or her family visited, or when her mom and dad came to visit.

As the first egg exploded covering the cave with shells she smiled, being a dragon was nice. And so was being a mother, now if only Amelia would stop bugging them about living close to the school, life would be perfect. But then again, if that was her greatest trouble life would be just fine she was sure.


	17. Chapter 17

And with that Last Chapter, we are now at the end of Dragon's Magic. I thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed my work. I shall continue working on my other stories now.

Espeon Master Espo

:3


End file.
